The World is New
by loudmist
Summary: (Post) First Class: Zoey is working her night shift when her life is changed indefinitely. Charles Xavier just wants to let her know who she really is, and what her life can be like. But can Zoey live a life secluded at the Mansion?
1. Chapter 1: Point of No Return

_Hello reader!_

_Reviews are like crack for a writer, so please review away! (disclaimer: I am not a crack addict)_

_I don't mind it anonymous if that's your style._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Point of No Return**

The man at the booth in the farthest corner was worrying her; he hadn't stopped staring since he came in through the pub's door.

She _knew_ he was trouble.

After he had first walked in, she'd lifted her hand to brush her dirty blonde hair away and the metal pour spout from the bottle of tequila nearby flew out and hit her neck. She had quickly – and oddly – caught it, and put it back on. She'd tried to ignore what happened, and got back to work at pouring the shots.

She grabbed a few glasses from under the counter and started pouring the vodka shots a few college guys had ordered a minute ago.

"Zoey!" her coworker John said to her a couple feet away, she looked up and he tapped his wrist. She looked at her watch, and smiled.

"Last Call, everybody! Closing in twenty minutes!" she yelled out to the half empty bar. She lifted the tray of shots, came around the bar, and swerved around the rest of the customers coming up to get their last drinks, which John started making quickly like a pro.

She set the shots on the table, and one of the cuter guys slipped her a few dollars in her apron. She gave a playful wink that she knew would add a few more dollars to her final tip, and turned around to find the man from the corner walking straight towards her.

In a panic she awkwardly put the tray vertically to cover her body and pretended she didn't notice him as she walked briskly back to the bar. She reached the other side and put the tray away. He came over, still silent, and sat down on a stool closest to her and away from the others.

"Drink, sir? I believe it was Whiskey neat?"

"Make it a double," he said, his gaze triggering an inescapable twinge in her stomach.

She turned away and reached at eye level to get the Jack Daniels from the wall, but yet another bottle pour spout came flying from the bottle and she caught it again - as she simply moved her hand slightly… it flew into her hand. Her heartbeat rapid, she just decided to put it into her pocket, and grabbed the whiskey.

She took a deep breath, and turned around to get the glass, not looking at her customer who was dressed in all black. She poured the glass, grabbed a nearby coaster, and set it down.

A fifty dollar bill was put on the tabletop in front of her, and she heard him say "Keep the change".

"Sir, I cannot accept this. That's more than a thirty dollar tip!" she said, sliding the bill back towards him. He shook his head and slid it back towards her.

"Well, someone as… _gifted_… as you needs a jump start to get out of this job."

"Trust me sir," Zoey said, bothered on how he hovered on the word 'gifted', "I am very content to work this job. And even so, I had to take a year of school for this, so it would be a waste to quit now."

"Why should someone like you be serving to such lowlifes as these?" he said, lowering his voice, his blue eyes angry.

"You mean yourself too, then. You have a drink right now," she said, pointing to his still full glass.

The man lifted his empty hand, and the pour spout in her apron shot out from its pocket and shot towards him, and he caught it.

Her heart stopped, and she took a step back.

"Get away from me. Get out," she whispered, not wanting to raise unwanted attention.

"You have no reason to fear me."

"No reason to fear the man in all black who's been staring at me for the past two hours?" she asked, coming back to the counter, anger and fear rising.

He leaned in, and she held her breath but didn't back away.

"Why do you ignore your ability?"

"Because I don't have one, sir," she said right away, now getting annoyed. She stood up straight, and glanced at her watch. She was about to make the Last _Last_ Call when she felt an invisible tug at her wrist and the watch flew off and into the man's hand.

She looked at him, not sure what to think. So, obviously he could do… something- exactly like she could. But why? More importantly... how?

"Did that one finally get your attention?"

She frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You."

That threw her off, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Sir, you are… well I wouldn't say charming right off the bat - but you are definitely a looker. However I must decline."

At that he smirked, and reached over and took her hand.

She felt a quick and shivering shock through her body, and knew he was the reason. It was scary, something she had never felt before. She closed her eyes at the feeling, but then quickly opened them and brushed it off, acting like nothing happened.

"However beautiful you and your green eyes are," he said, "you do know I don't mean _that_. I can help you, and you can help me."

"Help?" she repeated, now self conscious as she took her hand away; she noticed a slight shake in her hand. And she heard the slight tingle of the utensils moving below her, but decided to listen to the stranger's voice instead.

"You need to learn who you really are. I help you with that, and you join me and a few others as we try to bring our race to the public eye, let them know the humans are not like us."

Zoey opened her mouth to give a reply - basically to tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine- when another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Erik. I would have to say… it's a surprise meeting you here."

Before Zoey could see who the new voice belonged to, her mind burned for a split second as white light filled her head. And then she could see Erik.

_He was on a beach, in a weird yellow and blue get-up with a funky helmet. He had a flat hand raised, and higher in the air above him were at least thirty missiles hanging in the air, all at his control, pointed towards at least two dozen war ships far out on the water. There was another man next to him, in the same kind of suit. He was begging._

_"Erik, you said so yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it."_

_When Erik didn't say anything, the other man continued. "There are thousands of men on those ships – good, honest, innocent men that are just following orders."_

_That's when Erik spoke._

_"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again."_

_And then he threw his arm forward and the missiles all propelled back into the sky, towards the ships._

_The other man yelled, asking him to stop, but then just yelled out 'No!' and ran towards Erik._

When they hit, Zoey was able to pull the white light back, and she blinked her eyes and looked around; she was back at the bar, and now there were two pairs of eyes watching her intensely. However one pair of the eyes was barely peeking over the bar counter.

Not only did she just see that… but she felt it too. She felt Erik's ire and need for revenge, and the other man's fear and desperation to save Erik. It was weird, feeling those two emotions at the same time.

She took a shuddering breath, and closed her eyes for a second.

"Get away from me. I'm not okay with-"

"Zoey, who are these guys?" John interrupted as he came over. "Are they bothering you? Everybody else is gone,"

Zoey smiled back at her coworker and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"John, these are just two friends of the family, Erik and… Jay," she said, thinking of a name. She thought she heard one of them stifling a laugh, but ignored it and kept her attention on John.

"Is it ok if I close a little later? I'll cover a shift for you! Just go home, I can close up and I'll lock the door so no more customers come in. We… have some catching up to do."

She could almost feel his hesitation. She thought she heard him ask: "Why is she lying?" but pegged it as her imagination. She decided she had to go further. He needed to leave; she had to figure out what was going on.

She brought her body closer to his.

"Johnny, when have I ever asked for a favor?" she asked.

When he smiled, she knew he was going to leave.

"Fine, Zoey, don't forget to fill the icemaker, and turn off all the lights, ok? Howard doesn't need to know about this, right?"

"Why should he? Nothing is going to happen," she said, knowing Howard, the owner, would definitely flip out if he knew that she had people in after closing time.

She walked with him as he grabbed his jacket and keys from the tiny break room.

"Thanks so much, John. I haven't seen these guys in such a long time, it's been forever!"

"Family friends?"

"Well Erik is a step-uncle, and Jay is a childhood friend of his," she said, trying to make a valid story.

John just smiled as they walked towards the entrance, and he handed her the keys.

"Don't forget to lock it after I leave. And now I've got a favor on you, I'll have to think what it will be," John said, looking over her shoulder at Erik and the stranger.

She wanted to frown, but kept her smile. "Well…" she thought of something to say, but didn't want to make him think that she was actually interested in him. "Well thanks again, John, and I really do owe you one, maybe an extra shift or something. See you tomorrow!" she said quickly, and closed the door, locking it with a small fumble, but when she reached up for the security latch, it closed itself. She really ignored it this time; it had been a long day.

She turned and walked back to the end of the bar where her two 'family friends' were waiting.

When Zoey reached them, they stopped whispering and turned their attention towards her. Zoey realized the other man was the one who was with Erik on the beach in her vision… or whatever.

"I'm giving you both five minutes to say whatever the hell you're trying to get at," she said, looking at Erik, and then the other man, "and then I'll be happy to use the shotgun-" she stopped, knowing that Erik would be able to turn that situation around, "well, not that, but we do have a nice wooden bat I've used once or twice."

She looked at the stranger, who was now sitting on the bar-stool next to Erik, both his elbows on the counter, and that's when she noticed a small travel wheelchair behind the bar-stool he was on. She looked up and when his blue eyes met hers, she felt a warm feeling start up from her neck and creep up into her head, and she felt her mind being touched in a sense.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, pushing the feeling away. It felt foreign to her and she didn't like it.

"That's amazing," the new stranger said. She noted a British accent.

She opened her eyes and looked at him again, and he was staring back. Erik spoke, and she blinked out of her trance from the strangers eyes.

"I've seen denial of powers, but refusal to accept them completely, ignore them like she does, I haven't seen that."

"I'm right here, you know. And who the hell are you?" she asked, looking back at the other man in a crisp brown blazer with a blue shirt underneath that made his eyes even more noticeable.

"Charles Xavier, it is a true pleasure to meet you, Zoey," he said holding out a hand. She looked at it, reluctant to touch him. She took two steps back and leaned on the back counter, her arms crossed.

Charles and Erik looked at each other, and then back at her. Erik looked annoyed, but Charles just gave another one of his smiles.

"I understand, Zoey, why you don't want to shake my hand. But you do need to understand who you are."

"Who I am? I'm Zoey Atkin, a simple bartender at Big Foot Pub. I live alone in a condo and illegally am keeping my dog there. I usually bike to work but these days, and sometimes I take the bus so I can catch up on reading. I'm a sucker for scented candles, a nice rum and coke with a lemon wedge, and I'm a Taurus. Nice and simple," she concluded with a smile.

At that, both Erik and Charles burst out laughing.

"Zoey," Erik said, the first to calm down, "you are anything _but_ simple."

Zoey looked down to see her watch on the counter. She reached out and grabbed it and didn't even glance at it as she fumbled to put it back on.

"Oh, look at that, five minutes is up," she said. She purposefully dropped her watch, and she and bent down to get the bat from under the counter.

That's when she heard Charles's voice.

In. Her. Head.

'_Zoey, please, give us- well maybe just give me- a chance to explain. We both have answers_.'

Zoey closed her eyes, and tried to talk back through her mind.

'_I don't have any questions._'

'_Are you sure about that? You aren't wondering what you saw at the beach just now? Or if Erik is really dangerous or not- something I think you already know… What about you thinking of visiting Rebecca soon?_'

Zoey's mind faltered, but then filled with rage. He was looking too deep for her comfort, to bring up her mom like that.

She stood up straight, pushing him out like she had done before. The fury in her eyes made Charles frown, and he brought his hand away from his head.

"I went too far... Sorry," he said.

"You have the tendency to do that," Eric muttered.

She watched them both. She could feel the connection between them during that flash of memory she saw, but now she could feel tension as well.

Charles turned his head and met her eyes again.

"Erik and I used to be very good friends, but we headed down different paths."

Erik's face turned stony.

She leaned against the front counter.

"Charles, you probably already know some of my questions. Start answering," she said sternly, matching his gaze. He smiled, and nodded.

"Well, to answer your first question, yes, we are both mutants, and you are one too," he said.

Her heart stopped, but then quickly restarted again.

"Holy shit," she muttered, and turned around to get the rum. She grabbed the nearest glass and downed more than just one shot. She let out a big breath through her mouth to ease the sting.

She turned back around, saw the two of them watching her intently, and she took another big swig of the strong drink.

"I thought… something was… happening to me," she said.

"Why do you deny it still?" Erik asked.

"I already have enough problems with exes and family and debts and bills and drama and bad luck; I just ignored it."

"You ignored it?" Erik snarled.

"Ok, enough about that, now I ask and you answer. Who are you two really?"

"We are who we say we are, however Erik goes by Magneto, I recently heard."

"You heard right," Erik said, lifting a hand. Her watch lifted itself from the ground and settled on top her wrist. The bands wrapped around and it buckled itself. "I think it suits me well."

Zoey looked up dazed.

"It's not just latches and pour spouts, Zoey. There is so much more," Erik said, keeping her attention. "And you can have that too."

She felt her breathing stop at his intensity, but she blinked and looked down.

"I don't… I can't…" she stuttered. She took a few more sips of the drink. "Why are you two the first to come to me about this?" she asked. She still felt that nagging in her mind, and she turned back to the piercing blue eyes. He had two fingers resting on his temple.

"Stay out of my head," she said. He looked surprised, but lowered his hand, and she felt the feeling disappear.

"I'm sorry," he replied softly.

"Don't bother with the charm, Charles, I already tried that," Erik said, giving Zoey another of his piercing glances.

"Oh, god," Zoey breathed, and she poured another half glass but this time chased it down with some coca-cola. "Answer my question," she said, pouring more of the liquor, and mixing in the rest of the soda.

"For the longest time I thought I was alone," Erik spoke first. She looked over at him but when she met his eyes she her head stung again and she saw the white light...

_It was raining, and she heard shouting. She looked over to a boy, trying to fight off soldiers. When she saw a gold star stitched to a jacket of a nearby man, she felt a tug of dread._

_"Mama! Mama!"_

_The shouting turned her back to the commotion. The young boy reached out his hand at the fence now separating him from his mom, and the fence moved with a loud creak. Then it moved more, bending and breaking as the boy continued to yell._

_She watched a soldier come up from behind and she yelled out a warning, but it was lost as the soldier raised his gun and struck the boy on the side of his face. _

At that point the white light came back and Zoey found her vision blurred as a tear formed and then fell down her cheek.

Erik and Charles came back into focus, and she turned away. She hated to show such vulnerability, but they both had already stripped her bare by knowing who – what, she really was.

"So I figure there are others out there?" she asked with a shaky voice. She took a big gulp of her drink, set it back down, and looked to them both for her answer, daring them to ask about the tears.

"Hundreds, probably thousands worldwide," Charles answered.

"You," she said and she looked at Erik. "Why do you want to bring mutants out in the open, officially? I think I am probably a perfect example of why that's a very bad idea."

"Actually meeting you makes me that more eager to finish my goal. If we make ourselves public, we wont be so afraid, and then the others can realize who we all _really_ are."

"Which is…?"

"The superior race."

He was serious; she could feel it more than she could see it. She took a deep breath, the tears now gone.

"Considering what you have been through… talking about _superior races _seems taboo," she said slowly.

Maybe it was too far, but she felt the need to say it.

He stood up and leaned over the counter, getting close. She stood her ground, and looked him straight in the eye.

She tried what she did with John and Charles, feeling that little pull from the back of her mind; she used it to push it to him.

'_I'm sorry. I want to help you, and I know you can help me, but I-'_

Erik stepped back from the bar-stool quickly.

"Having one of you in my head is enough. I should have brought my helmet. And _I_ don't need help, Zoey. I could have helped you, but obviously you don't feel the need to even accept your real self. I hope to see you soon, Zoey, I know you will be able to do great things," he said, and Zoey knew he meant it.

She wanted him to stay, to learn more about him, but he briskly walked to the door, waving his hand to open it without using her keys. He turned around, and gave a nod.

"Charles, hope to see you later rather than sooner."

With that he walked out, the door shut closed and she heard the click of the lock behind him.

Zoey sighed and looked down at her watch. She concentrated and tried to move it, to take it off, but nothing happened. Seeing something move like that was remarkable to her.

"You will soon learn to control it, Zoey," Charles said, interrupting her thoughts.

"You can help me with that?"

"Well you already got the hang of my use of influence, first with John and then talking to Erik inside his head," Charles said, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to tell him-"

"Thank you?"

"Stop that! Can we at least have a normal conversation? And don't go all cheesy with the whole 'we aren't normal'. _I get it, ok_?" she said angrily as she turned on the nearby sink and moved the long faucet to pour into the fill tank of the ice maker.

She knew Charles was still inside her head, but she was so tired, she didn't want to bother pushing him out. So she started to clean up without saying anything else. She grabbed a rag and cleaner next and moved to wipe down the tables.

"Actually you don't, Zoey. You say you understand, but you're still confused. I just want to give you one proposition: give me one week, back at my house."

She sighed as she started to rest the chairs on top of each table.

Propositions never ended well.

"Seven days, six nights."

"And how is that simple? Am I supposed to quit my job? Just pack up and leave? What about Simon?" she asked. She would rather commit a murder than let him go. "And what, I'm supposed to just _move in_ with you for a week?"

"You can bring Simon, and your job will be waiting here for you, I can assure you that."

"He's a Dalmatian."

"I know."

"Of course you do," she sighed as she finished her last swipe on the bar counter and tossed the rag back into the mop bucket to be cleaned.

"Now, I have a stipulation for your proposition. Stay. Out. Of. My. Head. Or I could just go into yours and have some of my own fun…" she said, thinking of the endless possibilities: musical numbers, whiny Janis Joplin songs, dirty jokes, bad knock-knock jokes, bad scary movies, they were never-ending.

Charles winced yet again when he reached the visions of those possibilities. After that, she felt his presence leave her mind, and she took a relaxing breath.

"I expect the same from you then," he said.

"Oh, of course! My god that is so much better!" she said.

"Glad to help…" Charles muttered as she turned away to turn off most of the lights, leaving one or two on so they could see.

"Well, with that weight off my head, I can accept your proposition, Charles."

"Will you shake on that?" he asked, looking hopeful, his hand twitching.

"I know you're probably jealous that Erik did, but no, I'm sorry."

"Care to explain why?"

"Well, figuring how much you pried into my mind, I think I'll keep this mysteriousness," she said as she turned off the rest of the lights and they left the bar.

"I can accept that… for now."


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Hello (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 2 : Hello Hello**

"Here we are," Charles said as the car turned down the gravel road after passing the massive black iron gates. "Drop us off by the field, Bill."

Simon barked from behind in the far backseat and the driver didn't even flinch. Charles had to influence him to let the Dalmatian in the car. Zoey scratched Simon's ears as she looked out at the endless field of grass. Further in the distance she saw a garden with trees and rosebushes. Then she saw the house. More like… mansion. Or maybe a castle.

The car rolled to a stop, and Zoey quickly got out and jumped out of the way as Simon bolted out of the car and ran around on the grass. He looked back at her, and she smiled and said "Go on!", and he gave a final bark and ran, eventually disappearing behind the mansion. Zoey had seen the big gates in the front and Charles assured her there was a protective fence around the grounds, so Simon wouldn't be able to get away.

The driver had already brought out the travel wheelchair, and Charles slid into it, avoiding her gaze. He said thank you to the driver and rolled over to the grass, and Zoey followed. Charles waited, looking up at the house with Zoey as the car drove further down the road, to unload the luggage.

"Now we can begin."

"Um, begin what?" she asked, not sure what to expect next.

"Introductions. I thought it would be safer to meet everybody out here."

"Safer?" she asked, now worried. Charles didn't answer as he brought two fingers to his temple. She felt his presence, but she ignored it as he spoke aloud.

"Good Afternoon, everybody, time to clean the house and put the liquor back in the cabinet, I've returned. I come with a new guest, however due to her power I think it would be wise if we did separate introductions. Hank, can you please come out to the front field? The rest of you get to the cleaning," he said aloud.

He rested his hand and kept his gaze on the house.

"They always think I don't know, but even if I wasn't a telepath I would've known they'd had some of my good Scotch. Now, I wanted you to meet Hank first because it's his power I'm most curious about, in relation to you."

"Charles, everything you are saying right now is getting me more and more nervous. Is there a possibility that I might hurt someone?"

The short pause almost set her off running.

"No."

"That's it?" she asked, wanting to know more.

"And here comes Hank."

Zoey looked away, realizing that she'd been staring at him – and the entire time he hadn't looked back. She hoped she wasn't blushing as she looked for whoever Hank was.

But she didn't see a person. He was covered in blue fur, with a darker blue for his hair which was as wild as he looked. When he passed the beginning of the garden, Zoey gasped.

She felt strength surging through her arms and legs. She looked at her hands, to see if she would adapt his blue fur as well, but she only saw her nails had points, as though they were claws.

"Fascinating," she heard Charles mumble as he looked at her nails too.

He reached over to inspect them closely but she drew away quickly. She thought she heard Charles give a short growl of frustration. Zoey sighed and turned away as she stepped forward to greet the blue man.

He had a wide nose and big yellow eyes that were watching her in the same fascination she was watching him. He stopped in front of her and smiled, showing a full mouth of big sharp teeth. A fleeting feeling of fear came over her, but the small tingling in her arms and hands overpowered it.

"Hello. Hank McCoy, nice to meet you," he said, holding out a hand. She looked down at it, not sure what to say without sounding insulting.

"She's not one for touching," Charles quipped aloud. Zoey didn't bother to reply to that, so she looked back up and gave a friendly smile.

"Zoey Atkin, it's great to meet you."

Hank smiled at Charles, and they shared a friendly handshake.

"It's great to see you, Professor."

"Same to you, Hank. Now I know you two have just met, and this may seem like an odd request, but would it be alright if Zoey punched you, Hank?"

She yelled out "What?" as Hank laughed.

"All of your requests are odd, Professor. But I would be perfectly fine with Zoey punching me. Don't you think she would hurt herself though?"

"No, she'll be fine," Charles said assuredly. Hank raised a blue eyebrow, but shrugged and faced Zoey as he stuck out his chest but still looked relaxed.

Zoey was frozen on the spot.

"You know you can do this Zoey. Seeing how you were eager to bring out the wooden bat at the bar makes me think you need to relieve some stress. Punch him, he can take it."

Zoey looked down to her hand as she curled it into a fist, feeling strong.

She looked up, gave a weak apologetic smile, and threw a punch with all she had - into his chest.

Hank knocked over and slid in the grass, stopping a few feet away.

"Holy shit," Zoey said, and Charles burst out laughing as Hank sat there on the grass, dumbfounded.

"You can say that again. I can't believe it," Hank said as he rushed to Zoey, an eager look on his face. "Your power is mimicry, isn't it?"

"Why don't I have your… full appearance, though?" Zoey asked Hank. She could feel his eagerness flicker away.

"In a stupid attempt to remove my original ability, I only managed to advance it and mutate it more. It doesn't transfer to you though. Have your feet grown?" he asked, looking down. Zoey looked too, but her feet fit into her sandals the same.

"Interesting…" Hank said.

"My nails changed, though," Zoey said, lifting a hand.

"Amazing," Hank said, looking at the sharp points. He had the same claws but they were stronger and could probably cut deeper.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Your DNA must be fascinating," Hank started, but Charles interrupted.

"Zoey is a guest here, Hank."

"You're not staying?" Hank asked.

"Uh, no. Charles invited me for a week and then I'll make a decision."

"Ah, but there's a decision to be made!" he said excitedly.

"Hank, can you bring out young Ori next? And tell everybody else I don't want them watching us, they'll break the window from leaning on it," he said, nodding his head up to one of the higher floor windows, where there was a group of faces watching the action below. "I don't want Zoey uncomfortable."

"Sure thing, Professor," Hank said. "Zoey, it was… amazing meeting you. Hope to see you a lot this week," he said and walked back to the house.

"Thank you," Zoey said, glaning up to the said window to see faces disappearing.

"Of course. Emotions can help either increase or decrease the amount of power in ability. I don't want to take any chances," he explained. "And here comes Ororo," Charles said, and she looked to see a girl with shoulder length white hair running towards them.

She was yelling "Professor! Professor!"

Zoey braced herself when the girl neared the end of the garden. The next thing Zoey felt was… the light of the sun, and the ice crystals that formed the clouds above looked up, and suddenly all the clouds moved, unblocking the sun completely and Zoey closed her eyes as she felt the light touching her skin.

She heard the yells getting closer and looked over to watch the girl jump into Charles's lap and give him a tight hug while he let out an 'oomph!'.

"You're back!" she said excitedly.

"It's good to see you dear! Have you been behaving?" he asked. Zoey watched as the girl adjusted herself on his lap, and he kept one arm around her. The girl shrugged.

"Alex was teasing me about my hair but I made sure a rain storm followed him when he went on his run yesterday."

Charles shook his head.

"That _is_ misbehaving, dear. Now enough about that, I want you to meet Zoey," he said, now looking up at her. Zoey smiled, surprised at how well he was with kids.

The girl looked up as well, and tilted her head.

"What can you do?" she asked

"Manners, Ori. Introduce yourself," Charles said as he nudged her off his lap.

She stood there, fidgeting with her black dress that contrasted with her bleach white hair.

"Hi, I'm Ororo," she said.

"I'm Zoey, it's great to meet you."

"What can you do?" she asked again.

"Ori, please-" Charles said, but Zoey just interrupted.

"Why don't you show me what you can do?"

"But I asked first," the girl said stubbornly.

"But I'm a guest," Zoey said. "And a hostess should always treat their guests nicely," she said.

Charles smiled at her as Ororo sighed and looked up at the sky as she lifted two hands. Suddenly a dark raincloud formed, and there was a flash of lightning that hit the ground a couple yards away. Zoey couldn't help but give out a short scream, and her hands flew to her mouth to stifle it. Suddenly the sky cleared, and Ororo relaxed her hands.

"Now it's your turn," she said, looking up expectantly, a cunning grin on her face.

"Well let's see if I can do this," Zoey said, taking a deep breath and doing the same as Ororo did, looking up and raising her hands.

The cloud she formed wasn't as dark, but it was thick and blocked the sun, putting the three of them in shade. Zoey dropped her hands and stopped the concentration, and the cloud disappeared, basking them in sunlight again.

"I don't get it," Ororo said, "I thought every power was unique," she said, looking at Charles.

"That's true, Ori, but Zoey here has the power of mimicry, she can absorb the powers of others, and use them herself," Charles explained.

"Yours too?" she asked him, she looked up at Zoey. "Please tell me you invaded his mind too! What's it like? Can you do me? Wait, can you make _him_ do things too?"

Zoey smiled at the girl's excitement.

"Well I did get a flash of one of his memories, but we both made an agreement to stay out of each other's heads while I'm here."

"But that's no fun," Ororo said, her smile falling. Zoey laughed and leaned down as she lowered her voice.

"Maybe not, but we can have our own fun this week, whad'ya say?"

"Yeah! Yes!"

"And Charles also let me bring my friend Simon; I think you'll like him."

"Who is he?"

"He's my Dalmatian."

At that Ororo jumped in excitement. "A dog! Where is he?"

"I let him out free on the property, why don't you go find him for me?"

"Sure!" she said, and she gave a quick hug to Charles and ran off.

"She likes you," Charles said behind her, and Zoey turned around.

"I bet she's a piece of work."

"Oh, you have no idea… but she still brings sunshine to the place. Literally," Charles said, half smiling as he brought his hand to his head again. "Sean, can you please come out to the back field?"

"Now what should I expect from him?" Zoey asked as they waited.

"He is a hormone ridden teenager."

She gave a short laugh, and then noticed a skinny guy jogging towards them, his red curls bouncing.

She felt something in her throat and lungs, and she took a deep breath.

"No, don't do that!" Charles yelled.

"Why?" she asked, turning her head. Her question came out as a loud screech and she saw rings coming out of her mouth, aimed right at Charles. When the rings hit him he was knocked over and he rolled in the wheelchair, landing a couple yards away.

"Charles!" she screamed and ran towards him, this time no rings came out.

He wasn't moving.

When she reached him, she knelt down and turned him over, hastily paying attention to not touching his skin.

"Charles! Charles!" she said frantically, shaking his shoulder. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she hurt him, after everything he has done -and is still willing- to help her.

But she stopped worrying when she saw his smile.

"Dammit Charles!" she said, and she laughed, shaking off the worry.

"Professor!" The guy was there now, looking worried for him but confused at their laughter.

"Sean, sit down and meet Zoey Atkin." Charles moved his arms and managed to pull himself up.

"Hell-lo," Sean said once he looked her over, and he sat down, a little too close to her. She shifted back in the grass.

"Hey," she said, not smiling.

"Where have you been all my life, babe?"

"Oh god, you can't be serious! _Babe_, it will be a failed effort," she said, and she turned to Charles. "Now can you explain what just happened please?"

"Well, Sean here has the ability to produce sonic screams, faster than speed of sound. One of those waves hit me."

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Sean asked.

"I have to say, yes."

"I can fly, too," he said, giving a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, while wearing a suit of Hank's design, the rings resonate back and he can stay suspended. It's amazing to watch," Charles said. Zoey noticed he was straining to keep in his laughter. Sean was so desperate it was cute, like a baby.

"I will have to see that this week," Zoey replied, still smiling at Charles.

"Week? You're not staying?"

Before Charles could explain, Zoey spoke first, turning her head towards Sean.

"I have a week to stay here, and then I can either leave or stay. I'm waiting the whole week."

"Why didn't I have that choice?"

"Because we were in a time of crisis, Sean. Now go get Janie."

"Will do, X," Sean said jumping up. "See you later Zoey," he said in a sultry voice, and this time he ran to the house.

_(to be continued!)_

* * *

_Muahaha! Hopefully this will harness more reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Hello (Part 2)

**Chapter 3: Hello, Hello (Part Two)**

"Here, I'll help you," Zoey said as she leaned forward and reached behind Charles to bring the chair around.

"No, it's ok. Janie will be able to help with that. Here she comes now, running as well. Sean probably told them everything."

"Well at least it will speed up the process. How many more people are in the house?"

"Just Janie and Alex, and him I'm very excited for."

"I'm not even going to ask why; I'm looking forward to both of the surprises."

"I can see that," he said, looking above her head. She turned and gasped.

There was a short row of Sunflowers behind her.

"Now I _have_ to meet you," a girl's voice said, and Zoey turned to bright hazel eyes staring back at her. She had dark chestnut hair in a sloppy bun. Wildflowers started growing to an alarming rate from under her crossed legs.

"I'm Zoey," she said dazedly. She hadn't even noticed she was receiving the power because she was talking to Charles. "You," she reached forward and picked a little purple flower that had grown in her direction, "are definitely my favorite."

"I'm Janie," she said, flashing a bright smile. "It's great to meet you! You have an awesome ability."

"Oh, thanks?"

She saw Janie frown, and she looked back up to watch her sunflowers turning darker and the leaves curling in.

"Janie, could you possibly help me up?" Charles asked. Janie smiled and flicked her hand up. The ground rumbled and suddenly it was rising, lifting Charles to the same level as the chair seat. He scooted back, and Janie dropped her hand and the ground went flat again, and the grass grew back.

Zoey stood up and smiled at Janie. She gave a weak smile back, but still looked confused. She lowered her hand and the sunflowers and wildflowers shrunk and disappeared into the ground.

Zoey's smile faltered, but she did step towards Janie. "Maybe we'll talk about it this week, ok?"

Janie smiled, and nodded.

"I'm counting on it. Bye, Xavier, see you inside soon?"

"Of course, Janie. Send out Alex, please."

"Ooh! This is gonna be _good_. Can we please watch this one?" she asked.

Charles looked up at Zoey, who shrugged.

"What the hell, why not?" she said, and Janie smiled and ran off.

"Janie and Ororo are the newest additions to the family," Charles explained. "They were together. Ori still is unstable, but she's getting the hang of it. But Janie's power is quite amazing; she only needs to carry a fistful of earth in a pocket, and she can create anything within the Plantae kingdom. Ivy, roots, flowers- STOP!"

The sudden yell made Zoey jump, but she looked over to find a tall buff guy standing far away, out of reach from Zoey's range.

"Take slow steps, okay?" Charles said in a normal tone, his right brow furrowing.

Zoey saw the teenager nod, and walked slowly towards them. Charles rolled backwards without saying anything. The distance he rolled away from her was far enough for her to lose his presence. It made her uneasy, and she shifted her feet and braced herself.

When she felt the power, it was quick and she couldn't control what happened next. Her whole body suddenly felt immense heat, and then red rays shot out from her palms. It was a continuous stream of red light, now burning holes in the grass.

"What is… oh, god, what the fuck?"

"So it is true!" she heard a yell. She looked up and saw an angled face looking back at her, a foot away. He looked like such a model it was ridiculous. His blonde hair was short, and he had a sculpted jaw and dark brown eyes that looked back at her in excitement.

"What?"

"You can absorb powers… this is insane! And I've seen a lot…"

"That's great to hear right now!" she said sarcastically.

"Point your hands at me!"

"No!" she yelled out.

"Do it, I'll be fine."

"If I hurt you it's not on me!" she said, and she took a few steps back, as he raised his hands. Zoey did the same, pointing her palms at him, and to her amazement he absorbed the red light. After a second her hands stopped shooting the red rays, and were no longer burning. The heat had diminished but she still felt warmer than usual. She felt the heat draining from her body and suddenly she looked down at her hands, expecting blackened skin, but they were fine.

"Well I would have to say that was one of my more awkward introductions," he said. She looked up to a charming smile. "I'm Alex."

"I'm Zoey," she said, smiling back.

"I see you both managed to get to know each other."

"Definitely did, Mr. X," Alex said, flashing a smile to Zoey, who smiled back. He was fun to look at.

"What is… that?" she asked, pointing at the steaming holes on the ground. One of them had a small flame, and Alex stepped over it and put it out.

"Cosmic energy in forms of plasma, hence the destroyed grass. We'll need Janie out here," Charles said, frowning down at the two holes, still steaming a little bit.

"I'll get her," Alex said. "Zoey, I'll see you soon," he said, and turned to go back to the house.

There was an awkward pause, but eventually Charles spoke.

"That went better than expected."

"You mean when I blew you over and destroyed your yard?"

Charles he looked up at her as he spoke, something new.

"I was expecting worse. Firstly, I was expecting you to turn blue from Hank, and then create a windstorm when Ororo came out. I expected something like me falling over to happen with Sean, but I thought it would be something more along the lines of you sending him flying, which would be deadly without his suit. I also thought you might have tangled us in some thorns when Janie came over. For Alex, I thought you would hurt yourself, or me, or blow up the mansion; I wasn't sure how his energy would manifest to your body."

"You said I wouldn't hurt anybody," she said, trying not to sound angry.

He just shrugged.

"You didn't."

Zoey just shook her head, and then she felt the surge of Janie's power. She looked down and thought of the roots she felt under her hands when she had grown the sunflowers. Suddenly something small came from the ground and she saw yellow pod grow bigger and then open into a sunflower. She smiled as she watched it grow taller than her.

"Maybe you could work on our gardens, we need some more flowers," Charles suggested, and she nodded.

She remembered when she was in middle school her mom had bought all of these tomatoes and spices, and they started a garden together in the backyard. She grew closer to her mother, out there with her under the sun, digging away and then pruning, and then harvesting.

"I would love that, actually," she replied after a while. She heard Janie's footsteps and turned her head and smiled.

"Hey, Zoey! That looked so cool, what you did with Alex! What did it feel like?" Janie asked.

"It was really hot!" Zoey said. When Janie's eyes grew slightly wider and she blushed, Zoey realized how that sounded. "Oh… no. Well, yeah, but no. It felt hot, like my hands were being branded," she said quickly.

"But she also burned two abysses in my field. Could you two fix them up?" Charles asked.

"Wait, what?" Zoey asked "I just got this power; I'm not used to it."

"C'mon," Janie said, and she held out a hand. Zoey hesitated for a second, but then realized she wouldn't mind feeling her power more intensely; it wasn't so harmful or emotionally straining.

She reached forward and took Janie's hand and they walked over to the two holes in the grass, her body feeling a surge of the chills then fading.

"Are you kidding me?" Charles said, as Janie and Zoey both kneeled down on the ground.

Zoey turned her head to look at him. He looked mad, even jealous.

"I said she was my favorite," she said with a grin, and then turned back to the hole.

"So, just think about the dirt, the earth, and go far down, these look deep," Janie said as she put her hands on the inside of the hole. Zoey did the same on the other. She closed her eyes and she thought of the bags of dirt she and her mom had stuffed in the trunk of their small car in the store parking lot. A bag had broken open and leaked all over during the ride home. She remembered her mom had climbed into the trunk with a flashlight, and Zoey had followed. They both scooped out the dirt together, and found a worm. Her mom's scream was so loud but sounded so comical that Zoey had burst out laughing.

"Zoey, you can stop," a hand grabbed her wrist, and she opened her eyes. She looked down to a big pile of dirt. Janie let go and sat all the way back.

"Oh, sorry," Zoey said. "How do I make it go away?"

Janie shrugged. "I actually have no idea on that part, I just learned that I can also destroy just two days ago, it's hard to describe. I'll do it," she said and she put her hands on the grass, and the pile shrank and grass popped up from the empty spot.

That's when Zoey heard a bark, she smiled and jumped up.

"Simon!" she called out, and saw him running towards her, Ororo a little behind him. She knelt back down and opened her arms. She welcomed the wet nose and big sloppy lick. "Hey boy," she said smiling.

"Janie, this is Simon," she said, and Janie held out a palm to Simon, who licked it and then let Janie pet him a few times before he barked again. He then went over to Charles and sat down next to him. He turned his head and rested it on his leg, begging for his chin to be scratched.

The corner of Charles' mouth twitched and did just that as Zoey and Janie stood up and gave each other a look of surprise.

Charles had only hastily patted Simons head when they got to her condo. And even on the train, after Charles had influenced all the conductors to allow him on, even then he had only given Simon short pets or a pat on the head, even though Simon had seemed to grow a quick liking to him. Now Simon was rubbing his nose against Charles's hand as he continued to scratch his chin.

Ororo came up and stopped, out of breath.

"He likes running," she said with a big smile.

"Oh I bet; he always loved going to the park."

"He likes it here," Charles said, and Zoey's smile turned to a frown.

"If you even try to influence my dog I swear-"

"Relax, I can only just go inside their heads, I can't influence anything."

Zoey wanted so badly to just look into his mind to see if he was telling the truth.

"Alright then, ladies, let's go inside shall we?" Charles asked as he raised a hand to lead them inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Same Night Sky

_Wow, thanks for all the views and follows, and thank you for the reviews! Came as a surprise, I must say!_

_Enjoy the next chapter, and please leave time to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Same Night Sky**

Zoey was only a couple yards away from the house when she felt violent heat surging through her body, yet again.

"Oh, crap," Zoey said, and then she stopped and started walking backwards as quickly as she could. But it wasn't quick enough to get out of the range, and the hot rays began to shoot out from her hands.

Simon started barking wildly. He kept trying to get near to her, but Zoey would command him to sit or stay, which he did neither of. Janie grabbed Ororo and ran inside per Charles's request, and Zoey could only lightly smile when she saw Ororo grab Simon by the collar and pulled him inside too.

"Zoey, you can control this, don't let it control you!" Charles said, and she turned her attention back to the problem.

Zoey closed her eyes and tried to reach the middle of the heat inside of the power, but she couldn't find anything. When she closed her eyes she saw red. She closed her hands to try to stop it, but no luck. She opened her eyes and let out a yell of frustration.

"Just go get Alex! Before I do anything worse! Please, Charles!"

Her pleading eyes reached his and he hesitated before he nodded. However due to the commotion, the rest of the house was now huddled in the doorway, so Charles didn't need to call for him. Alex was already running in Zoey's direction.

Alex raised his hands again without a word, and Zoey did the same, watching the red rays yet again being absorbed back into Alex's body.

She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling weak.

"Thank you, again," she said. She closed her eyes and felt her body tremble slightly. She was so tired, and after this hour, she felt completely drained.

"Come and sit, Zoey," Charles said.

She only nodded as she fought to take one step after the other. She crossed the threshold into the house and came upon a lavish dining room. She took the nearest chair, and Charles came up right next to her. She waited for the rest of them to come and sit too, but they didn't. Charles had sent them away.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, rolling to an empty spot next to her chair.

"I can't reach his power," she said softly. "I can take control of others, but his, I can't. The heat… the red… it feels like too much, I can't handle-"

"Zoey, I need to reach into your mind to help you with this."

"No! I told you, no mind games. Literally."

"Just let me create a barrier in your mind to block Alex's power. It would be tiring to have you two side by side all the time," he said.

Zoey smiled to answer that she probably wouldn't mind, but Charles continued.

"It might take a while, but I will go right back to respecting our agreement. This is so you don't destroy my house."

Zoey sighed, knowing that Charles was just being logical. She nodded, and Charles reached up to his head with his hand, and Zoey felt his presence in her mind again. She felt the urge and pushed him out, but when she saw his lip curl down; she stopped and let him in.

She kept Charles's gaze as he stared back, his eyebrow twitching every now and then. But then his face relaxed and he smiled as he let his hand down.

"Okay, that should do it," Charles said after a silent minute, and Zoey sighed, feeling the heat completely gone. "You'll be unable to reach Alex's power, until we can practice," he explained.

"Well, six days doesn't leave for much practice," Zoey said. She saw Charles's smile fade. "But the least we can do is try, right?"

"Does that mean you will have an open mind to all of this?" Charles asked.

"Like I said, the least I can do is try." She pushed the chair back and stood up. "How about a tour?"

Charles nodded reluctantly, and led the way down the first hall as he started rambling about the architecture and the year of the place and the type of carpet and the designer of the wallpaper, and-

"Charles, Charles. I don't mean a history lesson. Just… I dunno, tell me about the place in a simpler way."

He nodded, and then gave her the general tour.

It was a lavish house, and had three levels. There were the living rooms, which there were two on each level, and were close to the sleeping quarters, which Charles had transformed for his extra guests. Then there was a separate wing on the second floor that had the large library, which Zoey noted aloud that she would be rummaging around in; and Charles's dad's study, with a large oak wood desk, a bear rug, and old fashioned jukebox from the 50's. Then there was the sunroom, with wicker patio furniture and bonsai trees, and double doors that exited to the gardens. Amongst all the showing, Charles told her about his memories of living there when he was little. How his mother never bothered to enter the kitchen and his dad would always lock himself inside his study. He remembered playing Sardines with the butler's twins, one day finding a way to the roof and getting stuck, and how for three years during elementary school, he believed the place was haunted.

Charles brought them around full circle, and they were now in front of a closed door in the hall of the sleeping quarters.

"This will be your room for the week. It's not much, I know, but it's comfy," he said, swinging the door open.

There was a queen bed with clean sheets and quilt, rich blue carpet, a small wooden desk with padded desk chair, an empty bookshelf that reached the ceiling, and a large armoire with a wall length mirror next to it. Her suitcase and duffel bag were resting on a trunk against the wall.

"Not much? I've been sleeping on a freakin' futon since I moved in to my own place back in Philly. This bed is awesome!" she said and ran forward and turned her body as she jumped and landed on her back, the springs bouncing her up and down a little.

"Glad to see you enjoy it," Charles said laughing. She sat herself up and leaned back on her hands.

"It's great Charles. What you have done here, it's amazing."

"You mean deface my parent's home? This was just the basic tour; there is more underground, and another-"

"I mean giving your house to your cause. Giving a home to Hank, Janie, and the others, it's just amazing what you've done here."

She kept his gaze for a while until he smiled, gave a short awkward laugh, and broke eye contact as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's really nothing. So Janie likes to cook dinner, and he doesn't want anyone to know, but sometimes Alex surprisingly helps her out. It should be ready," Charles took a pause, his brow furrowing, "in an hour or so."

"See you then, Charles. Is it ok that I call you Charles, the rest were calling you Professor-"

"It was a nickname dubbed a while ago, it stuck to them. But call me Charles. I like it."

They shared a comfortable moment of silence before Zoey smiled.

"See you at dinner, Charles."

With a final smile, Charles turned around and left, clumsily closing the door behind him.

"What, what is it?" Alex asked eagerly as he watched Hank smirk.

They were all grouped in the 'blue' living room on the second floor, down the hall and around the corner from Zoey's new room. Ororo and Alex had moved the loveseat sofa close to the wall nearest to Zoey's new room; now Ororo was glued to Janie's side, with Alex on her other side. Sean pulled over an armchair that was now sitting sideways on it. Hank was leaning against the wall, his ears twitching to hear Charles and Zoey better.

"Sean, you're right. There's a way to the roof," Hank replied, and Sean smiled and punched his fist in the air.

"I knew it! It's a perfect training ground… and seduction spot," he said, raising an eyebrow and giving an attempt at a charming smile as he looked over at Janie.

Surprisingly Ororo was the first to laugh, and Alex followed. Janie smiled weakly, but shook her head.

"I'm actually not a fan of heights…" she said, at the last word averting her gaze. Alex smiled but raised a hand to cover his mouth as he furrowed his eyebrows in his usual scowl.

"It's better just to tell him the truth, Janie," Hank said, turning towards them. "Don't build his ego."

Sean frowned and they all laughed, but he ended up smiling.

"Enough of that, what are they doing now?" Janie asked.

"They just reached the room, shh!" Hank said.

They all quieted and waited intently. Hank smiled and let out a small laugh.

"She just jumped on the bed, she loves the room…" he whispered. Then his mouth went flat and a brow furrowed, his left ear twitching up. Then he broke into a grin. And then his eyes went wide.

"Crap he's coming this way!" he said, and he spread his arms and lifted the loveseat- with Alex, Janie and Ororo on it, and set it down where it originally was. Ororo let out an excited giggle and clapped her hands.

"Thanks, Beast," Alex said, and Hank only let out a small growl.

Sean had moved the armchair back and was already reading a comic book. Janie and Alex started talking about the awesome way that Zoey had knocked Hank to the ground. Hank was about to say something when he stopped, and Charles came into view.

He grabbed the wheel to stop his chair as he looked at the scene in the room and raised a brow.

"Hello everybody…" he said slowly.

"Hi professor! Did Zoey like her room?" Ororo asked, smiling innocently. He nodded.

"Yes, she did indeed," he said, his mouth twitching in a smile. "Well, I've got some work to get done. I'll see you all at dinner," he said, and then pushed the wheels of his chair and continued down the hall and disappeared out of sight. They all stayed silent and then Janie was the first to speak.

"Hank, tell us what happened!"

"Well, she jumped on the bed, and he laughed… and is it me or has he been doing that more often since she got here earlier today?" he asked.

"He has, it's refreshing," Alex said, his eyebrows furrowing deeper. "The last time he smiled, it was with Magneto… and Raven."

"Her name is Mystique," Hank said absentmindedly. When everybody turned their heads to stare at him, he blinked and shrugged. "If Eric is going by his 'name', then Raven is too."

Janie and Ororo only gave each other a quick look and then looked back at Hank. The two of them had each tried to get the complete story about what had happened before they arrived, but they only got bits and parts from Alex and Sean. Hank didn't talk much, and Charles just frowned and would always say to not focus on the past, but the present and the future.

"What happened next? You frowned…" Janie broke the awkward pause.

"She said he was doing a great thing, for giving us a home, and helping us. He just brushed it off. He took long to reply. And he said that Janie is our cook for dinnertime, and then said something even more interesting... Alex here likes to help out."

Alex's cheek turned a light pink, but Janie was the one to blush more heavily.

"So that's where you disappear to!" Sean said, smiling. "Didn't know you two were getting so-"

"Then what happened, Hank?" Alex was the one to interrupt this time, sending a glare over to Sean, who stopped mid-laugh and quieted down.

"Well actually he said dinner would be ready in an hour or so…"

"What? What the hell am I, a speed racer?" Janie said, springing to her feet. "Ugh, I hate feeling rushed while making dinner, especially in the amounts that Hank eats!" she said and walked off quickly to the kitchen.

"I'll help you, then…" Alex said, standing up and not looking back as he followed Janie. Sean and Hank shared a laugh and Ororo just stared after Alex, a half frown on her face.

"Janie!" Alex called, but Janie had broken into a jog. He caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. She jerked out of his grasp, slapped his arm away and slapped his face with her other, then stopped and flattened herself against the wall, her eyes wide in shock.

"Woah, sorry. Sorry," Alex said, raising his hands in a non threatening gesture.

She was easily spooked, both her and Ori. One of the times he was helping her with dinner, he dropped a pot lid, and she had dropped to the floor as if on instinct.

She now looked at Alex, her eyes rounding out, the shock and fear disappearing, and then she smiled and gave a fake laugh as she took off walking again.

"Janie, what was that?" he asked, walking beside her now.

"Oh, I was just spacing out about what to make for dinner; you surprised me, that's all."

"No," he said, and he grabbed her arm this time and she pulled but he held on and stopped them right in the hallway of the kitchen. "You acted as though I was attacking you. What happened to you? What happened to Ori?" he asked. She looked down and he had the urge to lift her face to see her bright hazel eyes, but decided against it.

"You don't want to know, Alex. Let's just make dinner," she said, and started to walk but he pulled on her arm he was still holding.

"No. I've told you about Hank, and what happened to us. Now it's your turn."

She looked up at that. She flattened her lips, and then spoke.

"Fine. And I'll give it in as much detail as you gave me. Ori and I were living at an orphanage in New York City. But we lived in a bad part of the city. Attacks happened all the time, and more than a few times, Ori and I were victims."

Alex opened his mouth, but was unsure how to reply. She sighed and pulled herself from his grasp.

"So there's the story. Can we make dinner now? Unless you don't want to, now that the others know…" she said, looking over her shoulder as she walked over to the refrigerator, her bare feet making no noise on the tile.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Alex said, getting his voice back. He grinned and followed her into the kitchen.

Zoey always had trouble sleeping in new places. Or just trouble sleeping anywhere. Usually she would take a run with Simon, but she couldn't leave, and Simon was sleeping with his new best friend, Ori.

That's why she was now in the kitchen, at the counter that was facing the big window, where she watched the stars and drank her chamomile tea. It was only four a.m.

She didn't know why her mind had gone back to him, but she was thinking of Erik. The way he had so abruptly showed his ability, and forced her to face hers, shook her. He'd also looked so hurt. She had to imagine that the bad memory she saw was probably one of many others, for him to believe so passionately about his cause. He had also surprised her by forcing her to face her power. The first to ever acknowledge that she really was different.

"I bet I can tell who you're thinking about right now - without going into your mind," a voice said out of the darkness, making Zoey jump and forget about Erik.

There were loud clashes and bangs, metal on metal, and the resounding clangs as pots and pans and silverware hit the counters and the floors.

"Shit!" Zoey said aloud, her heart beating so rapidly it might leave her chest and start running, she stood up and felt her way to the wall and flipped on the light switch. It was Charles in the doorway, wearing only blue sweatpants. She guessed right about his upper body, it was in good shape.

"That noise probably woke up everybody," Zoey said as she went to a pot and picked it up with a shaky hand. She viewed the room: forks, pots and pans and their lids, whisks, serving spoons, barbeque tongs… every kind of utensil or appliance that had metal was completely out of place. That could only mean… she had been using Erik's power. Without him near her at all, or as she now called it, her range.

"I let whoever woke up know it was ok. I'm sorry to have startled you," he said as he bent down and picked up a couple of forks and spoons around his feet. He put them on the counter, and Zoey watched him as he looked her over -surprisingly to her- with no shame.

She was only wearing a large Jimi Hendrix t-shirt with panties, leaving her legs mostly bare. She suddenly felt self conscious, and made a note to turn her ass away from Charles whenever she bent down to get a pot, pan, or silverware; she had silently started to clean the kitchen and Charles did the same. He helped her by putting most of the silverware away in the drawers, but she did catch him looking at her legs a few times. She finished hanging the pans on the fixture on the ceiling, closed the cabinets with metal knobs, and went back to the counter where her tea was. Charles joined her.

"I guess there's a new strength to your ability," he broke the silence.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, I'll just make you share," Charles said with a grin, grabbing her cup and taking a sip. Zoey didn't mind, it had gotten a little cold for her anyway. There was another silence, which Charles interrupted again.

"So what led you to think of him?" he asked.

Zoey sighed, not sure what to say. The fact that she had been levitating everything metal in the kitchen only meant one thing: she didn't have to be in a close range with someone to acquire their power.

She had been thinking about what she would be doing now if she had gone with him. Erik had tugged at her mind during the introductions in the field.

She then quickly remembered-

"I think it might have to do with touch. I remember he grabbed your hand." Charles said.

"I was just thinking that too. I felt it much stronger, the power I mean, when he touched me."

'You don't even feel the need to accept your real self' his voice resonated in her mind. What would Erik say now if he saw her earlier today, accepting the abilities that had come her way?

However watching all the others and how they embrace themselves – using their powers freely and excitedly without shame or embarrassment or fear - made her jealous.

"Please," Charles broke her train of thoughts, "not being able to read your mind has been killing me. Don't think of some lie to tell me, just-"

"I haven't been lying to you, Charles," Zoey interrupted, turning her head to look down again, but he had impressively managed to lift himself onto one of the high chairs in the counter, so he was at eye level. She liked it; seeing his eyes more closely. "I just don't tell you everything I'm thinking. Wow, you really haven't had a normal conversation? I mean without being in their head?"

The pause of silence before he spoke again told her everything. She wanted to laugh but decided against it.

"I guess that's true, yes," he said, looking her right in the eye.

"Even with the ladies? C'mon Charles, that's just rude."

He laughed, but shook his head. "There haven't been any 'ladies' for a while."

"I have a hard time believing that," Zoey said, smiling. She slid off the high chair and grabbed the kettle to put it over the stove again to reheat the water, and opened another tea bag and dropped it into another mug.

"So why were you thinking of Erik?" Charles asked she turned the stove on. She turned around and leaned against the nearest counter.

She wasn't sure how to explain it without sounding weird or even suspicious.

"Don't even try to deny it; I think the _metal_ kitchen supplies that were levitating all around the kitchen were proof enough."

Zoey sat back down, turning her chair towards Charles.

"Did you ever just wonder about different outcomes? Like what would happen if I had done that instead of this, or something of the like?" she asked.

Charles looked at her for a while before he spoke.

"For example, say if you had gone with Erik instead of me?"

She shouldn't be surprised he was going to press it. She was curious to find out what happened between them to make them enemies.

But what made them friends first?

"Yes, for example," she said.

"Well, I would suspect he would introduce you to Azazel first, which probably would have been catastrophic, since he is a teleporter. And how he travels could be a number of things: molecular breakdown, some kind of portal, anything. He also literally looks like the devil, so you might have turned red and grow a tail. Erik uses him for his crew's way of travel."

"His crew?"

"Yes, Erik and his 'crew' of mutants, however from what I've learned when I saw him the other night, he just recently lost a member," Charles said.

"Where is he? Does he have a house, or is he the traveler type?" Zoey asked, pressing on.

Charles nodded. "House. I believe it's in Southold."

"I would be in that house's kitchen right now, making tea, if there was any, and having my usual trouble of falling asleep."

"I doubt that," Charles said, looking down.

She laughed. "I always have trouble sleeping, no matter where I am. But the difference is you're here for company when I need it, and I would be alone if I was there."

Charles looked up, and finally smiled, which is what she was looking for.

"And I didn't want to go with him," Zoey continued, "I was just wondering about him. After I saw the memory at the beach, and when he was younger… I just wanted to know what it was that made him so hateful."

"He… grew up with his power being fueled by emotions of rage and sadness… it filled him with hate."

"I could see it; I felt it, at the beach. Where was that? When was that?"

Charles sighed.

"I should've seen myself walking into this."

"Well that's what happens when you have a regular conversation: you don't see what's coming. Now don't stall, you know I saw it last night, what he did," Zoey said.

Charles did a drumming thing with his hands on the wheelchair handles for a second or two before he stopped.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but it's very… personal and even classified information."

"Well did Eric kill all of those men, I saw him push all of those missiles back to whomever..."

"No, when I toppled him over, I broke his concentration."

Zoey wanted to ask what had happened to him, he was using his legs in that memory. However she didn't, it being such a personal matter.

"You saved all of them, the soldiers."

"I'm not one for innocent casualties."

Zoey smiled. "You're like the Ghandi of mutants, aren't you?"

His laugh resounded around the kitchen, and Zoey couldn't help but laugh too.

She calmed down, and saw that his hand was holding her chair arm for support now, close to touching her arm. She looked up at him and stopped. She looked back down, not sure what to say. Charles respected her, and she felt that she could trust him. And if he touched her, she could use his power whenever he wanted, and that could help her in the long run.

But then he would know everything, and then probably kick her out.

She saw his knuckles twitch, and his thumb straightened out, close to her arm. She saw his pointer finger move to flex straight, and she held her breath; ready to feel the power, ready to finally feel his touch… when the high pitched screech of the boiling kettle made her jump back.

Without another thought she got off the chair and rushed to the kettle. She grabbed a towel and she picked up the kettle and poured herself a mug. She mixed in three sugar cubes and came back to sit down, but found Charles lowering himself back into his wheelchair.

That's when she got a first look at it. It wasn't the standard folding one that he used when he had traveled to come get her, it was more high-tech of a wheelchair: Charles controlled it with a joystick, yet it was as small as the standard one. However it was reinforced with a dark metal, had no handles for someone to push him, and the wheels had thick X's as spokes.

"I should be getting to sleep, Zoey. As should you."

"Charles..." she said, not sure how to continue. Was he not going to mention he almost touched her? After all the times she refused?

"Goodnight, Zoey. Sleep well," he said as he left.


	5. Chapter 5: Morning After Dark

**CHAPTER: 5 Morning After Dark **

Zoey did eventually fall asleep, but it was a lot of tossing and turning. And when she woke up to sunlight in her room she decided to get out of bed; though she was reluctant to, that mattress was magic.

She had half unpacked her things into the dresser, such as bras and undies in case any of the guys came to her room, and kept the rest folded nicely in her suitcase which fit under her bed nicely.

She dug under her bed in the suitcase for a pair of jeans and a floral pattern shirt. She put on light make-up covering the dark circles under her eyes with concealed and adding a hint of mascara. Her stomach growled, and she decided to head the kitchen.

It was only 8:00am and the house seemed quiet as she walked along, admiring the landscape and city scene paintings on the walls as she made her way through the halls and staircases, sliding down the last railing. Usually she would have found Simon and woken him to take him out, but he had slept in Ororo's room, so she didn't want to bother them. She reached the big kitchen but saw the light on, and came upon Hank drinking a mug of something as he wrote in a notebook, sitting at the kitchen island. He had on large black sweatpants and a big plain white tee with blue fur jutting out from the neck and arm sleeves. Even his blue hair was in such disarray

"Morning, Zoey!" Hank said, not even looking up.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she followed the smell of coffee to the high-end coffee machine, which also looked like it made espressos, and poured herself a mug. She added some milk and four sugar cubes, and came to sit next to Hank, feeling the strength of his power running through her body. She tapped her sharp nails on the marble counter.

"I have an excellent sense of smell," Hank said as he continued to write in the notebook.

"But how did you tell it was me?"

"Your smell," he said, finishing a side note to a weird diagram that looked like DNA, and closing his book. He turned to her and smiled, sipping his coffee.

"Is that an attempt at politely telling me I stink?"

"No, no," he said quickly, and laughed. "Each of you has a different smell, such as Janie smelling like lavender, or Alex like burnt paper."

"Okay then… what's my smell?" she asked.

Hank took a big gulp from his mug, and set it down.

"Fresh out of the oven peanut butter cookies."

Zoey spit her coffee in surprise, and they both laughed at that.

"Cookies?"

"Peanut butter cookies. It's a great smell. It just throws me why it's something like that."

"Something that doesn't fit my ability, you mean," Zoey said. "But actually I can make a mean batch of those, and I guess peanut butter has the texture to shape to whatever you want, I guess."

"That makes sense now," Hank said.

"Do you know the way around this kitchen?" Zoey asked, changing the subject.

"Somewhat, yes. I tend to eat larger portions, as well as more meals than the others. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"My mom had taught me to not just thank the host, but to offer a grander gesture of gratitude. I was thinking a big breakfast for all would be sufficient."

Hank actually growled, but his smile comforted her and she knew he was excited.

"We usually just make our own food, except for dinner when Janie makes it. Hence all the minute rice, TV dinners, and leftover delivery pizza. An actual breakfast sounds like heaven, I have to admit."

"Charles doesn't hire anybody? I mean he must have chefs and butlers and maids for a house like this-"

"He hires a maid once every other month for a big clean of the house, but he erases their mind afterward. He doesn't want to raise attention by having amnesia ridden chefs as well, but each of us knows the basics to keep us alive. But enough about that, I'm hungry," he said as he stood up.

"Sounds like a plan, then," Zoey said as she went to the fridge, and pulled out a large carton of eggs, the orange juice and milk, and with enough moving take out containers, uncovered some bacon that was soon to expire within the next week.

Hank helped her find the bread, and started to toast the pieces as she started to bombard him with questions about how they all got there.

"It was during the Cuban war crisis," Hank said as he went to grease to frying pan for the bacon. Zoey was cracking the eggs, using the whole box of dozen. "Sebastian Shaw was a mutant who wanted to start a nuclear war, believing that it would make more mutants and make us stronger. Originally we were all staying at a CIA facility, but then Shaw found the place, and we had nowhere to go, until Charles brought us here. It's been home ever since."

Zoey smiled. And Charles had said it was nothing.

"He really is the Gandhi of mutants," she muttered as she whisked the eggs.

Hank let out a growling laugh as he started buttering the first pieces of toast and putting more in.

"That is so true! Maybe we should have made that his codename."

"Codename?" Zoey asked as she poured the eggs onto the multiple frying pans she had on the big industrial sized stove, and added the bacon to the last one.

"Yeah, each one suited to our power."

"Like superheroes," Zoey said as she started to flip the bacon.

"We're not superheroes..."

"What's yours?"

"Beast," he said proudly.

"What is Charles's?"

"Professor X."

"But why Professor?" she asked.

"Well he got his PHD in genetics with emphasis on mutation, and he always talked about turning this place into a school for the gifted."

"A school? He teaches you guys?" she asked. The lax control in this place made that hard to believe.

"Well maybe a few times a month he'll give us short lessons, biology, algebra, reading American classics. He focuses on our abilities too, but he's been disheartened about opening an academy. Even after he found out he couldn't walk anymore, and with Erik and Raven leaving him, and having to make Moira leave, he just lost heart, stopped trying to expand to make this a school."

"Who's Raven? And who is Moira? He made her leave?" Zoey asked as she finished up cooking the eggs and loaded them onto a big platter. That sounded like a relationship, and Zoey felt uneasy and too interested. She stopped and turned to Hank, who was munching down on some toast, finishing a piece in two bites.

"Hey, save some for the rest. But who's Moira and Raven?" she asked.

"I've probably already said too much, sorry. I can't-

"Fine, then if he didn't want to make this a school anymore, why did he bring in Ororo and Janie? Why did he come to me?"

"Actually they came together. They were both walking in the back country around here, and Charles spotted a moving raincloud even though it was a clear day. He welcomed them with open arms. They've only been here two weeks but have already got the hang of things."

"Why did he come to me?" she egged on.

"That… I will leave for the Professor to tell you himself," Hank said nervously.

Zoey heard something from within the house, and snapped her head to look at the doorway. Hank had done the same, and she heard him sniffing. She sniffed too, but only smelled the bacon.

"You have my hearing, too; you are just full of surprises. But it's only Janie," he said, and went back to finish buttering the rest of the toast.

Sure enough, a couple seconds later, Janie appeared in the doorway. Her hair was down; it was wavy and ended a little bit below her shoulder. She had on a brown dress that reached her ankles and flowed easily, and a small pouch was tied around her waist.

"Good morning!" she said brightly as she came in. "You made breakfast?" Janie asked, surprised as she saw the feast on the counter.

"Just a 'thank you' for letting me be a guest here. I made enough for all of us! Dig in, get first dibs," Zoey said. Janie smiled and went to a cabinet and brought out plates.

The three of them all made their own plates, Hank filling up two, he almost went for a third but Zoey cut him off. They sat around the kitchen island and dug in.

"So what do you guys do around here?" Zoey broke the silence.

Hank and Janie exchanged a glance, and she raised a brow.

"What?"

"Well, it all depends. Usually Charles just lets us go on our own. We have to stay here, of course, but there's enough to do here to entertain anybody. He spends a lot of time in his father's study, and at Cerebro. I had to cut him off the other day. He's been using it so much recently, he has a risk of going bald," Hank said.

"Cerebro?" Zoey asked. Hank frowned.

"I need to stop talking," he said, and used a spoon and fork together to shovel some more eggs into his mouth.

"But Charles also spends time with each of us. Sometimes together, but mostly individual work for us to practice our abilities. He helps us expand them, find new things we didn't know about ourselves," Janie said. "For instance, I only learned about this a few days ago," she said, patting the small bag hanging on her waist. She closed her other hand into a fist, and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them a few seconds later and looked down as she opened her hand. A pink gerber daisy rested in her palm.

"That is so amazing," Zoey said. "Do you mind if I try?" she asked. Janie smiled and nodded, untying the pouch of dirt from around her waist. Janie and Hank waited in anticipation as Zoey rested one hand on the pouch, and her other hand was closed in a fist.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the dirt that seemed to be vibrating under her hand. She felt the vibration flow up her arm and down the other to her fist as she envisioned her mom's favorite flower.

She opened her eyes, and looked down as she opened her hand. She smiled when she saw a purple Petunia. It was missing a petal, but Zoey didn't care, it still looked beautiful. She tucked it behind her ear.

"That was amazing," Hank said.

"It's all Janie," Zoey said, smiling.

"But it was you too, Zoey. It's your ability," he replied. She felt a Charles-esque speech coming on, so she smiled as she finished the last of her bacon, and stood up to bring her dish to the sink.

"Well I saw the library yesterday, and I've been itching to raid it. I'll see you guys later?" Zoey said as she turned around. Janie was frowning slightly, and Hank was back to devouring his meal. Eventually Janie nodded, and Zoey left the room. She was a few feet past the doorway when she heard Hank.

"She'll eventually come around."

Zoey raised an eyebrow but still made her way to the library.

Come around to what, exactly? She sighed, and rushed to the library, feeling all the powers leave her, needing a break. She wasn't like them, and probably would never be. She felt her powers were a curse. Why did she have to abnormal?

She opened the doors to the library, and closed them behind her, the click of the door making an echo.

She walked up to the nearest armchair, and sat herself down, letting out a big breath.

She still had trouble believing she was here. Shewasn't sure if she had hoped if it was all real or not. She decided on the former as she turned to the table next to the chair, which was slowly swallowing her it was so comfy.

There were three books, two on genetics and biology, and the last one was _Catch 22_ by Joseph Heller. She grabbed it from the bottom of the pile and opened up the book to the bookmark, and started reading. She had gotten a few pages in, not sure what was really going on, but enjoying the characters and their humor all the same.

She adjusted herself, moving around to tuck her legs under her body, when the bookmark, in its original place, fell out and landed on the floor.

"Shit," she said. She didn't remember where the bookmark was, or whoever was even reading it. She reached forward to grab it, and realized it wasn't a piece of paper, it was a photo. She turned it over after reading the text on the back: _Lamb and Flag, 1962_.

It was Charles, smiling wildly with a pint pitcher in hand, and an arm around a pretty blonde. They were both looking at the camera and genuinely smiling.

So this was Raven – or Moira, she thought. What did she do to dishearten Charles and his idea for an academy?

She studied their positions, but Zoey couldn't decide if they were either really close as friends or maybe more. Either way, Charles looked really happy.

She was studying the photograph so closely - the sweat on his brow that indicated he was probably already drunk, and the dress on the girl that showed off her curves – that she didn't hear someone come in.

However, the clearing of their throat sent her jumping, and the book and photograph flew in the air and landed, the book making a loud thump.

"Crap!"

She looked up to find Charles bending over and reaching forward to pick the book up. She grabbed the photo, trying not to crumple it, though it was a little worn, probably from a lot of use.

Charles sat back up, the book in his hands.

"I seem to be startling you as of late. Am I interrupting deep thoughts again?"

"No… no not really. I came here to read and found this so I started it but I lost your place," she explained. He came closer to her in his chair, and looked at the photo in her hand. "It fell out," she said quietly, handing it over. He took it and gave it a glance.

"It's ok. I remember where I was," he said, tucking the photo into the book.

Zoey sat there, fiddling with her hands.

"She's very beautiful," she said slowly, looking up. Charles was already watching her.

"Yes, she is. But that's not Raven's true form," he reached over and rested the book back onto the small table.

"Form?" she asked, not sure where he was going. At least she knew who the girl was.

"She can shift her biological cells at will to change her appearance and form. Basically she can be whoever she wants,"

"A shape shifter?" she asked, and Charles nodded. "What's her true form?"

"She's blue, with scales. She has yellow eyes and bright red hair."

"That sounds beautiful."

Charles looked surprised at what she had said. He smiled, but only nodded.

It was now more than ever that she just wanted to invade his mind to find out who Raven was to Charles, and why he was so reluctant to talk about her. But she figured she could find out about her from the others before the week ended.

She knew she wasn't staying. She would enjoy the week and politely say her goodbyes. She was thinking maybe of leaving Simon, who seemed happier with the grass and Ori's unfading attention. But she couldn't live such a quiet life like they did here. She liked traveling around the city to meet with friends, or see a movie, maybe a pub crawl. What they did here was too remote for her, too Thoreau.

"We missed you at breakfast," Charles broke her thoughts. "Thank you for that."

"No, it was my thanks for welcoming me as a guest," Zoey said, smiling.

"Well I have to say thanks back. Sean and Alex scarfed that bacon down in less than two minutes."

Zoey laughed lightly.

"When was the last time they had that kind of breakfast?" she asked. Charles shifted his arms, and drummed his fingers on his leg.

"I've always wanted to hire a cook for the house, but it's hard to find someone to trust, without me having to constantly observe them or influence them."

"Why not just have them stay here?" she asked.

"Well, one time a maid accidentally saw Hank, and she was tough to catch, she was a fast runner. It's just too risky to take so many chances," Charles said.

"Well, you'll figure out something, you have for everything else."

"Well, here's hoping," he said, giving a faint smile.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"That depends on you."

"How so?" Zoey asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to… practice your powers with Alex? Just that-"

"Yes! I do!" she said quickly. He raised an eyebrow, and she continued. "I feel almost heavier, with that thing you did to my mind. No offense, but I don't want it anymore," she said.

"No, I understand. Let's go," he said, he backed his chair a little, and it spun around and started moving forward, and Zoey caught up as he lead them towards the elevator

"My stepfather was a hard believer of the nuclear war, and had a few bunkers built underneath the house," he said, coming to a stop in front of the matte copper doors. Charles brought his hand to his head, and Zoey didn't feel any invasion. After a second, he nodded, and Zoey pressed the button.

They rode the elevator in silence, and the doors opened to a dimly lit cement hall.

"Cozy," Zoey said sarcastically as they walked out and the doors closed behind them.

Charles laughed nervously as they walked to a pair of large metal doors. He reached for one of the handles, but then stopped. He lowered his arm and looked at Zoey expectantly.

"Wait, seriously? These things are huge! I can't," Zoey said, knowing that he wanted her to move them. "And I didn't even know what was happening last night.

"You were thinking of him and his power. Do the same now, concentrate on his power."

She closed her eyes and brought her hands into fists. She thought of Erik; his piercing green eyes standing out against his black outfit, the anger behind his eyes… and the misery. How he took her watch off, and put it back on, how he opened the main door with a swing of a hand and even relocked it behind him. How _she_ had made the pour spouts fly. And the kitchenware.

Suddenly she felt his power in her mind, and she opened her eyes and put her hands forward, palms open.

The door closest to her made a small creaking noise, and slowly started moving_._ But suddenly, after a couple of inches, it stopped. Zoey tried harder, remembering the small vibration of the metal when she touched the pour spout, and the door started moving again, opening widely.

Zoey dropped her hands and it all stopped. Erik left her mind and she focused instead on Charles, who was smiling, but his eyes said differently.

"That was amazing progress, Zoey."

"_Progress?_" an angry voice said, and Zoey turned to Alex who was walking towards them. He was looking right at her, his blonde hair messy, and wearing the same white tank and sweats he had on yesterday. "You were with _him_?"

She nodded slowly.

"He tried to uh, recruit me. He was there before Charles came,"

"He had the nerve to face you?" he asked, looking at Charles.

"Alex, Erik and I parted our ways… in peace."

"But he did that to you! How could you not want to do something?" Alex said, pointing at the chair.

"What?!" Zoey was shocked. Erik is the reason he's in a wheelchair? She suddenly didn't feel that Alex was overreacting so much.

Charles ignored her as his tone turned dark as he talked to Alex.

"I will not be discussing this with you; I will have no more of it. What happened was between Erik and me."

Zoey went over and opened the second door manually, knowing she wouldn't be part of the conversation; she had nothing to say. She was just shocked. Charles still considered Erik a friend, after what ever happened to let Erik make Charles not ever walk again? Sometimes Charles seemed to have too much forgiveness in him.

She found a light switch and turned it on, showing the long tunnel-like room, with a crowd of mannequins at the far end. She heard Alex sigh heavily, and his footsteps echoed in the room the same as hers. She turned around to see Charles coming towards the both of them, his chair moving in silence.

"Alex, you need to help Zoey harness your power. Right now she has a sort of wall to keep her from accessing you, but when I get rid of it, it will start again. We had the same trouble with you, but now that you can use it, even sometimes without the need of Hank's suit, you should be able to transfer that control to Zoey as well. Or at least help her through it," Charles explained as Alex went to the end of the bunker and lined up three mannequins in a row.

"Zoey, when you're ready, I want you to try to only hit the right mannequin."

"Hold on a second! I still haven't seen Alex's power in action. I want to see a demonstration first," Zoey said, crossing her arms.

"Sure thing," Alex said smiling. Charles sighed, and backed his chair to the doorway, Zoey following.

"Whenever you're ready Alex," Charles said. Alex took a few steps back, and curled his hands into fists as he set his feet apart. He then started to swing his body as the red light emitted around his shoulders and stomach, and soon a big disc shot out from his chest and flew towards the middle mannequin. It made a loud boom as it hit the plastic, setting it ablaze and knocking it over.

Alex stopped emitting the red light, and turned to Zoey and Charles. Zoey smiled, and walked forward.

"Let's do this," she said, looking over to Charles. He brought a hand to his head and she closed her eyes as the warm tickling feeling behind her ears and down her neck started. It was only a few seconds later that she felt Alex's heat surge through her body, and the red lights started shooting from her hands. But instead of drilling into the ground, the rays shot off from the floor at an angle and then it shot around the room.

"Charles!" Zoey yelled out, not sure what to do.

Alex stood in front of her, and grasped both of her hands with his own. They felt like icepacks, and it spread throughout her whole body, but the red light dimmed out from around the room, and from her hands.

Zoey looked at Alex wide eyed. That was such a risk he just took, it could've made it worse for her; it could've hurt Charles if it multiplied her power.

"It didn't multiply it Zoey… him touching you just tamed it," Charles said. Zoey snapped her head to Charles.

'I thought we had a pact, Charles,' she said to him in her mind. She was just mostly embarrassed he knew she was worried about him getting hurt.

'We do, and you're breaking it now as well'.

Zoey blinked her eyes and left his mind, and she felt him do the same.

"Try it now," Alex said, letting go of her hands and stepping back.

Zoey stood there. She raised her right hand slowly, trying her best to aim it at the mannequin, trying to bring on the intense heat that Alex's power held. She felt it and smiled, but frowned when she felt it in both of her hands, not only one. She put them both up and only short bursts shot from her hands. It knocked over two mannequins and both of them were on fire, quickly filling the room with a burning plastic smell. Alex patted Zoey on the back rather hard, and smiled before he went to the fire extinguisher and went over to douse the flames.

"Well done, Zoey! Let's go again," Charles said with a smile.

And she did. For the next hour or so she went again and again, practicing aim, and controlling the power to either both hands or one hand. She even practiced with Alex of bouncing back the red rays between them, like a game of catch, which did eventually hit a mannequin and it blew up into several pieces. It was then that Charles called an end to the practice, and they closed the bunker and went back to the main hall.

"See you around Zoey, that was fun," Alex said as he walked off down the hall towards the bedrooms after the short elevator ride.

"That was…" Charles said, and Zoey turned to him. "Pretty impressive."

"Did you underestimate me?" Zoey asked.

"What? No! No, I mean it was just impressive how quickly you adapted to his power, given your hard time to control it before."

"Well, I've been told I'm a quick learner," Zoey said shrugging.

"Or it could have to do with the touch. It might-" Charles began but Zoey knew where he was going and interrupted him.

"So can we work with Ori next? And by the way I think Simon's found a new best friend…"

Charles laughed.

"Yes, Ori and Simon have gotten surprisingly close; she always showed care for animals. Last week when we were practicing a storm hurt a small pigeon that was blown against a tree and she started crying. Very caring that one, but I think we should work with her power later. It's time you took a break, and I want to teach Ori some multiplication tables, so go and do whatever you like. Just no trouble, please. Being the oldest of the rest, I would hope you might set an example?"

"Oldest? How old do you think I am old man?" she asked smiling as she sarcastically acted surprised. Charles laughed nervously.

"What, maybe… 23?" he said, and at that Zoey laughed.

"27, thank you very much! And just how old are you? 50?" she asked, grinning.

"Actually not too much older than you. Who'dve known?" he said. He gave a short nod and his hand turned the control to turn the chair around and he left Zoey behind.

* * *

Janie sighed as her last pencil broke. The only sharpener was in the living room, so she reluctantly broke her concentration on the algebra she was working on, and stood up.

She opened her door and stepped out, then turned and walked into a hot and wet wall. In instinct her hand flew out to slap whoever it was as she stepped back.

When she saw it was Alex, wet after a shower and holding a towel around his waist, she hoped to god her blush wasn't too obvious.

She slowly looked up from his hand gripping the towel, to his toned stomach and chest, and felt her heart flutter when she met his dark and imposing gaze.

He was grinning.

"You like slapping me, don't you?" he asked.

"No!" she said quickly. He let out a small laugh and she continued. "You just keep taking me by surprise, that's all. And I told you why I don't like surprises."

"No, you didn't tell me that," Alex said, taking a step towards her. She took a step back. "You told me why whenever somebody touches you, you think it's an attack," he took a step towards her, and she took one back and she bumped into her door, "but you never told me you didn't like surprises."

She felt panicked now, but there was a bubbly feeling in her stomach she didn't recognize. He wasn't being threatening, and she couldn't help but glance down at his abs once or twice as he took another step forward, now a little too close for comfort.

"Well," she took a deep breath, and bravely looked up to meet his gaze, not flinching as she realized his eyes were a few inches away. "I'm not one for surprises," she said. Alex just smiled and brought his head an inch closer.

"I think I might be able to change your mind about that-"

"Woah guys, keep it private!" Sean's voice boomed down the hall in an obnoxious way. Alex jumped back, keeping a hold on his towel. Janie looked down and saw that some droplets of water from his dripping hair managed to land on her shirt.

"See you," Janie said quickly and rushed to the living room to sharpen the pencil, though she knew now she wouldn't be able to think about math for a while.

Alex turned to Sean, glaring.

"One of these days, my power will be directed right at you, buddy," he said grumpily, and rushed to the next door - his room, and locked it behind him.

* * *

_Still so amazed at all the reviews! Glad people are enjoying the story! Please leave a second to review, likes AND dislikes!_


	6. Chapter 6: Take It or Leave It

_Love the feedback I'm getting! I loved writing this story, so glad that other people enjoy reading it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Take It or Leave It**

"Zoey?" the voice said from out of the blue. She blinked and looked up.

Janie came from the doorway and sat next to her in the big armchair in the living-room. Zoey closed the book she was reading and smiled up at Janie.

"Hey Janie."

It was the next day. Yesterday after Zoey's break, she practiced shattering glass with Sean, and forming clouds with Ororo. Then they all rested in one of the living rooms and watched a rerun of the Dick Van Dyke show, re-heated old pizza for lunch, and then went their separate ways for the rest of the night. All the while Charles kept himself holed up in his father's study, only coming out to grab a piece of pizza, and not really talking.

That morning, Zoey had woken up earlier than usual, and was making breakfast again when Hank came and helped her finish. They all sat down together, Charles included, and had breakfast while they all reminisced about practicing their powers, Zoey listening intently, ignoring Charles' gaze on her.

Now Zoey was reading in the living room, feeling almost at peace. However she also accepted the company.

"Do you know boys?" Janie asked, her cheeks red, avoiding her gaze. Zoey refrained from a laugh.

"Well I don't think you want boys, Janie… you want men," Zoey said.

Janie's look of shock was priceless.

"Men?"

"Fine… guys. You don't want a boy, you want a _guy_. Is Alex being awkward?" Zoey asked. Janie blushed even more heavily and avoided her gaze altogether.

"Janie," Zoey continued, "the way you act towards each other says it all. There's attraction there. What can you tell me about Alex, then I might be able to help you," she said, sitting back in the armchair and propping her feet up. Janie relaxed in the armchair she chose.

"From what I could get from Sean – and don't tell anybody but I might have eavesdropped too - he was in solitary confinement in jail for maybe two years before Charles and Erik released him."

Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

"Solitary confinement! No wonder he's so awkward! He hasn't had the right contact with _anybody_ for two years, nonetheless any girls he likes-"

"Woman…" Janie interjected, but Zoey continued, smiling more.

"He's brand new at this. But tied into whatever he was in confinement for… it might come off as too tense or mean."

She remembered Alex when he spoke of hurting her; devastated and even vulnerable. Unsure of what was happening – same as Janie.

"Oh…" Janie said, staring into the distance, obviously in deep thought.

"Has he ever been too _tense_ with you, Janie?" Zoey had to ask. Janie shook her head, her cheeks turning pink.

"No, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Janie whispered.

Zoey smiled brightly at the last part. Alex did put on a tough exterior, but the way he acted in the bunker let Zoey know he cared a lot more than he put on.

"Well, it only works two ways, Janie. You have to take _some_ action to show what you feel," Zoey said.

At that Janie snapped around to Zoey and looked at her with a harsh glare.

"I don't _feel_ anything. He's just…" the harshness in Janie's voice faded away. Zoey smiled, confused but also understanding at this girl's constant change in emotions.

"He's just attractive. Can't I be attracted to someone without 'feelings'?" Janie asked, showing disgust at the last word.

"Of course," Zoey said quickly. Janie really was more mature than she acted with her carefree attitude, Zoey couldn't help but think.

But then again, Janie could just be fooling herself, avoiding any relationship and possible hurt…

"There's nothing wrong on acting on attraction. Just keep a distance. And seeing that your rooms are next to each other, it might be difficult. And that you also see each other every day…"

Zoey frowned, wondering if she was giving advice to Janie, or herself.

Janie stopped ringing her hands, which were making small vines wrap around her fingers. They disappeared as she met Zoey's eyes, not bothering to hide a blush.

"Well, um, thank you. You actually gave me a lot to think about." Janie stood up. "But in a good way. Thanks. Again." Then without warning she ran and hugged Zoey tightly.

"Thank you," she repeated.

"Uh, don't mention it. Seriously, girl talk is _girl_ talk, ok?" Zoey said, now feeling heartbroken. The way Janie had approached let her know she never had a mother figure to talk about the basic things with.

Zoey watched Janie head to her room, and heard the click of her door before she went back to Charles's copy of _Catch 22_.

* * *

It was close to sundown, and the sky was red with streaks of purple. Zoey and Ororo were outside, aligning the clouds for a perfect view, with rays hitting the house, the colors more bright.

When they finished, they started to search for Simon amongst the grounds. He now spent most of the time outside running around in the grass and barking and chasing any critters who dared pass by. The rest of the time he wandered the big house, getting attention from anyone who would give it, making a permanent nap place by the first floor living room fireplace, and then sleeping with Ori each night.

They were now near the edge of the grounds, both of them slightly out of breath from walking and yelling out Simon's name. Zoey was starting to feel worried.

Zoey was so close to calling to Charles in her mind to ask if he could help, but then she heard Simon barking. It sounded close.

"Simon!" Zoey called out, and Ori echoed.

There was a loud popping noise, and the barking stopped.

"Simon?" Zoey said tentatively.

"Zoey," Ororo whispered her voice shaking, reaching for her hand. Now Zoey was starting to feel worried.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and Zoey saw a red man appear from red mist in front of her. The last she saw was Ororo, her hand extended towards her, face in shock. This man with _red skin_ had _horns_ growing out of his head; he reached forward and grabbed her wrist. There was another pop, this time louder, and Zoey was…

_Inside red. _

She felt herself moving, as though in a speeding car, with white static noise, but she couldn't feel her body or see anything, except red. She tried to feel the power, to take control of it, when suddenly her face hit cold tile and she felt the rest of her body hitting the ground.

The noise died down to the room tone. The red cleared from her vision.

She tried to reach the feeling of the portal again as she thought of getting back to Charles, but she felt a tight grip on her arm pull her roughly to stand up.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a dark voice that gave her the creeps. She felt his tail wrap around her wrist, and he released his hands.

Zoey looked around to find a girl, younger than herself. She had… wings, and a pixie haircut to match the whole faerie look. She had a small ball of fire that she was throwing from hand to hand, a devilish smile on her face.

So that's why Zoey's back was itching. And her throat felt hot, but she swallowed it down.

"Azazel, glad to see you finally made it," faerie girl said.

"I had to wait for an opportunity," he replied, his deep voice still scaring Zoey.

"What did you do to her?" she asked glancing at Zoey.

Zoey looked down and found that her shirt and jeans were ripped in several places. One of the sleeves of her shirt was barely hanging by a thread, and her jeans were shredded badly. She couldn't call them pants anymore. Zoey almost sighed in relief. It could've been worse, like Charles had warned her if Azazel had ever touched her.

"He did nothing. It was the… portal?" Zoey asked, turning to face the red man. She felt lightheaded, still a little dizzy. Her shins and arms felt asleep, soft pins and needles.

"I don't have a name for it," he said giving her a weird look, "but I didn't touch her," he said, turning back to the faerie girl.

"I'll go let him know," she said, and left. She had on a halter top that left her back bare, and Zoey looked in amazement at how the wings were part of her skin. The itching at Zoey's back intensified, more so because Zoey really wanted to try it.

She looked around to find herself in a kitchen. It had white tile floors and yellow walls with white stenciling, and there was a wide doorway that led to an adjoining room with a round table and five chairs.

Zoey wanted to check out her exits, but before she could think about it she felt a familiar power she thought she wouldn't come across in a long time.

She tried to take a step back, but the devil tightened his tail wrapping around her arm. The pins and needles faintly started again as the man tsked.

The swinging door opened, and instead of Erik, Zoey saw a woman of diamond. Her hair, skin, everything was diamond. All Zoey could see was her blue eyes.

The skin on her face tightened. The diamond woman gave a slight smile as Zoey frowned.

"We're clear," she said, and walked forward. "Keep a tight hold, Azazel."

Zoey tore her eyes from the sparkling sight in front of her to watch the doorway.

Erik came through, in all black like the first time they met. He flashed a smile, but Zoey only glared.

"Hello, Zoey. I told you I would see you soon," he said.

"It's too soon, Erik," Zoey said, and she refrained from spitting. The nerve of him, to kidnap her like this?

And he was the reason for Charles's condition; Zoey couldn't help but think that. She felt furious.

"Sorry how Azazel's power affected you, he's always been a wild card. I am sure we have some extra clothes that might fit you."

"I'm fine," Zoey said curtly. With her free arm she tugged tightly at the hanging denim and ripped it, finally making her jeans into shorts. The constant rubbing of the hanging denim had started to bother her.

Erik's smile turned cold, and he went back to his regular scowl.

"Having fun at the castle, are you? I didn't know being a pet could be so much fun," he said.

"What did you do to Simon?" Zoey asked sternly.

The devil laughed.

Zoey turned and threw a punch to the red face, suddenly grateful about her self-defense kickboxing classes she took back home. The hit wasn't as powerful as she wanted, but he did stumble back, releasing his tail as his hands went to his face. Zoey smiled as Azazel groaned in pain.

"I'm gonna say this one more time," Zoey said, looking back to Erik, and she would've sworn that he was slightly grinning. "What did you do to Simon?"

"You fucking bitch!" she heard, and she turned and scratched Azazel's face before he took action. He cried out in pain this time, and Zoey saw a flash of deep red blood on his face before he turned away. In surprise, Zoey looked at her nails. They were black and thick and sharp, and her cuticles were slightly red. She brought a hand to her butt, but didn't feel any tail. She heard a yell of frustration, but Erik interrupted.

"Azazel, go take a walk - find somewhere to clean up." There was a pop. "As for Simon, he's unhurt, still at the mansion; being a pet with the others."

"I think I would know if I was a pet, Erik," Zoey said, now just getting annoyed.

"That's where you're wrong. A pet is loved enough to think it is part of the family, when really, it's just a _pet_," Erik said.

She felt a tingling in her head, the same feeling she had when Charles was in her mind. However this one was different, colder. She knew it couldn't be Erik, so she turned to the diamond woman, and frowned, staring her down. She focused on pushing her out.

Suddenly the diamond form disappeared in a white dust to show a beautiful blonde woman staring back at Zoey in surprise.

"I don't like it when people poke around in the wrong places," Zoey explained. She expected some retort, but instead the blonde woman turned to Erik.

"It's weird, seeing it on somebody else," she said, now staring at her. Erik raised his hand, and a flat metal platter came floating Zoey's way.

It was moving slowly enough so Zoey knew it wasn't intended to hurt her. It came to a stop in front of her, and in a daze she reached forward to grab it and get a better look of her face.

It wasn't as solid form diamond as the woman's, however around the bottom of her eyes it was all diamond and even a few pieces of hair sparkled under the light. She felt a pull on the tray, and let it go, as it moved to rest on a counter nearby.

Zoey made sure to keep her mind protected, and focused on blocking out the blonde.

"What am I doing here, Erik?" she asked.

With no answer, Erik nodded at the diamond woman.

"Far, like the others," he said in a softer voice.

She nodded and without another glance left the kitchen through the swinging doors.

Zoey glared at Erik, willing for him to give an answer. He just stared back, though. She felt uneasy and wanted to look away, but knew it would be a sign of surrender.

Suddenly, Zoey felt the diamond woman's power leaving her, and her face felt like a thousand butterfly kisses. Erik curled his lip into a smile and held out a hand to motion to the table.

"Come sit, Zoey." When she didn't move, his brow furrowed and his face turned serious. "I don't want to make you."

She then moved and sat on a chair that wasn't the one he had pulled one out for her.

He came and sat down next to her and she refrained from moving away. If he touched her again, she wasn't sure what the power would do with her fear.

"A twinkly little bird told me that I've been on your mind a lot."

Zoey opened her mouth in disbelief. He had that woman spying, invading her mind - invading the others'?

"Don't deny it, darling. She wasn't ever on the house's property, mind you. She has a far range."

"You are _spying_ on us? The nerve- you little… I can't even think of what to say right now!" Zoey said frustrated.

"I have to confess, you also lingered on my mind throughout the rest of the night after I left you to Charles. The magnitude of your power, it's massive."

Zoey sighed as she rubbed her knuckles, not saying anything. She didn't want to give him any inclination that she liked being there, or that they had anything in common. His idea of them being the superior race somewhat scared her.

His idea was the kind that started wars.

"I want to know why you've been thinking of me, if you didn't even agree to join me."

"Why don't you just have _her_ tell you?" she said, ripping the hanging sleeve from her top.

Erik only grinned, seeming amused at her. He stayed silent though, expecting an answer. She sighed and continued.

"Fine. Well… you were the first I've met."

"Mutant, you mean?"

She nodded.

"And of course, you being there, I had to face my own… ability. I was just thinking about that, and also how angry you seemed at me. And then there was you on the beach, and you and the fence," she said, and Erik's eyes grew dark.

"What do you mean?"

"When Charles first came to the bar, I had a flash of either his or your memory. You had all these missiles in the air, and you moved them back to the ships that had fired them. You were going to kill them all. But Charles ran at you and stopped you," Zoey said, keeping his gaze, wanting to see his reaction. Erik didn't even flinch.

"They were going to kill us, I was defending our kind."

Zoey opened her mouth to argue back, but sighed and closed her mouth. He was too stubborn.

"What fence are you talking about?" he asked. Zoey took a deep breath.

"I think you know which fence, since you saw my reaction after I saw that memory," Zoey said, avoiding his eyes as she remembered that she had cried in front of him and Charles, after seeing Erik's memory of his first moments in a Concentration Camp.

He stayed silent.

"Erik, violence isn't always the answer," she broke the silence, looking down at her hands.

"Most of the time, it is."

"I have a terrible feeling that it was _your_ violence which landed Charles in a chair," she spat out, the ire reaching her. "And now here you are, probably screwing diamond girl while living in Shaw's house," she continued, finally looking up at him.

Erik stood up quickly, his hand shooting out to grab her neck, lift her up, and slam her against the nearest wall. She gasped on breath, and then choked on it frantically trying to pry his fingers away. He kept his tight grip.

"You know _NOTHING_!" he yelled at her, his face only a few inches from hers.

Zoey punched him, but it only threw his head to the side like a forceful slap. She raised her other hand, and the same silver platter she looked at herself in came flying and hit Erik's head. He yelled out and let her go, reaching for his head and closing his eyes in pain.

Zoey choked and coughed, fighting to get her breath back. She stood up straight and saw Erik in front of her, furious. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to get away, and started walking, dragging her along.

"Charles will only try to subdue your powers. You could be unstoppable, Zoey. And I'm going to help you with that," he said as he walked up a flight of stairs. He turned down the hall, opening a door with a heavy duty lock and throwing her onto the bed.

"Erik, why are you doing this?" she asked, getting up quickly and walking towards him.

She looked up at him in the doorway. He didn't say anything, just turned and lifted a hand to close the door behind him, the clicks of the locks on the outside echoing in the room.

She lay there on the superfluous down quilt and pillows for a while, and then got up to check her surroundings.

Her window looked over the bay and the docked boats. She banged on it, but it wasn't breaking. She even tried a frilly lamp, but the window didn't budge. She gave up, and sat down at the desk.

It was empty except for a pad of paper and a pencil.

Zoey entertained herself with Origami, something she used to do in high school for a while. Then she moved on to trying to unlock the door, now feeling calmer, but it didn't budge. She focused her hardest, but Erik was probably out of range and she was too angry at him to really harness his power. Then she started to draw, and somehow it turned to be a sketch of the mansion's front gate, with the large X in the middle.

She smiled almost longingly, and went to fill in details and shadows when she felt a new power overcome her.

Her skin felt like it was all asleep, but she stood straight up when she heard the locks turning. Her skin was still tingling, slowly getting stronger, and she waited for whoever was on the other side of that door.

It opened to a blue woman and Zoey knew it was Raven. Zoey's skin stopped tingling and feeling numb, and she felt still again.

Raven's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She came further into the room, still a stunned look on her face as she continued to stare at Zoey, the door closing behind her. She then stood there, not saying anything.

"You're Raven, aren't you?" Zoey asked, but stopped short when she heard her voice, which sounded weird. She cleared her throat. "What is it?" she asked, but she stopped because she knew the voice that she heard, even though it wasn't hers when she spoke.

Zoey looked down to find herself in slacks, a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and brown loafers.

She had his hands.

She reached up and felt his soft hair.

"Holy shit," Zoey said - but Charles's voice came out.

* * *

_Ooh! Cliffhanger! _

_Please review! I love them! Anon is cool too, if that's your style._


	7. Chapter 7: Can You Save Me

**Chapter 7: Can You Save Me**

"_You're Raven, aren't you?" Zoey asked, but stopped short when she heard her voice, which sounded weird. She cleared her throat. "What is it?" she asked, but she stopped, because she knew the voice that she heard, even though it wasn't hers when she spoke. _

_Zoey looked down to find herself in slacks and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She had his hands. She reached up and felt his soft hair. _

"_Holy shit," Zoey said-but Charles's voice came out. _

"You can definitely say that again. Can you change? Now, please," Raven now looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I usually can't control the powers the first time they come in range," Charles' British voice emitted from her mouth. This was so weird for her. A different skin; a different voice!

"Think that you're looking at yourself in a mirror," Raven said.

Zoey did what she asked, closing her eyes - but she could only see Charles. From the flashback on the beach and trying to save the soldier's lives, laughing on the grass after she had blown him over, his face of anticipation as he had almost touched her…

"I'm sorry, I can't." Zoey opened her eyes.

Raven tilted her head. She brought up her hands, showing rumpled clothes folded halfheartedly.

"I brought a shirt and jeans, to fit Zoey," she said, and shrugged as she tossed the clothes onto the pillow before turning to face her.

Her skin was a mixture of scales, smooth skin, and even small blue spikes. It was modest enough for her not to wear any clothes, and she had a slim figure.

"You're staring," Raven said, and Zoey met her yellow eyes.

"Sorry."

"No, it's actually okay. Most people ogle, you're just looking."

"You power is amazing..."

"It is pretty awesome, but looking at… him is weird," she said, a slight frown on her blue lips.

"Sorry, I didn't even intend to use your power. It's like with Alex, I can't control it."

"How is that dickhead?" Raven asked, sitting down at the end of the bed, and Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

"He's fine. But I wouldn't call him a dickhead."

Raven tilted her head, then spoke.

"Wait, you get Charles' powers too don't you? Do you mess with him? Oh, please tell me you have!" she said.

Zoey was a little thrown off by Raven's sudden friendliness, but maybe that was just her personality. Or she was up to something.

"No," she simply replied

"Really?"

"No, and he doesn't invade my head in return," Zoey said, and couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice. Sometimes he sometimes would drop his 'Ghandi' façade and frown when she held something back.

"How is he?" Raven asked softly.

Zoey blinked and looked at those yellow eyes.

"He's doing well. He found two more… mutants, Janie and Ororo. You probably already know from the diamond woman."

"Frost, call her Frost. And she did mention it. At least they have females there now, instead of just the four guys," Raven said, giving a small smile. "Has he told you anything about me?" she asked.

Zoey shook her head.

"I found a picture of you two together, at some pub in '62. You were a pretty blonde girl."

At that, Raven transformed into said girl, wearing a blue turtleneck dress.

Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, that's her."

Raven transformed back into her true form.

"When Charles found me, he helped me pick out a character from a children's book, so I could be her when around others."

"Found you?" Zoey asked, hoping she would continue.

"He hasn't told you about me?"

Zoey shook her head, unsure what to say. Raven continued.

"Charles… took me in when we were youg. We grew up like brother and sister, in the big house. But when the whole… CIA fiasco began, I started to doubt myself even more, but Erik helped me with that. On the beach of Cuba, after Erik had faulted the missiles and Charles was shot…" she broke on the last word and looked down. She wrung her hands, and looked back up, her face back to being straight. "Well, Charles and Erik broke apart right then. Charles knew I wanted to join Erik, and he let me go. I love him even more for that."

Zoey stayed silent, speechless. He has been helping people since he was a little boy. That's all Charles wants to do: help.

Zoey smiled.

"He loves you too," she finally spoke. "When he saw the photo, I could tell."

"How is the house? Has he changed it at all?"

"Not really except for the sleeping quarters," Zoey said, not giving any more information. Raven was nice, but being with Eric, it made her an enemy. Zoey dreadfully remembered about Frost spying on them. She probably has the whole grounds memorized. "But the grounds are huge!" Zoey continued, not wanting to sound as wary as she felt. "I was actually far from the house, with Ororo when Azazel took me-"

"What!?" Raven said, quickly standing up. "That incompetent bastard left a witness!?" She paced in front of her. "If he took you at sundown…" she started muttering silently to herself. She then suddenly stopped. "What time is it?" she asked with a slightly raised tone.

"I don't have a watch," Zoey said, Charles' shaking voice coming out.

"This is not going to end well-"

"ERIK!"

Zoey heard the yell from outside, but she heard it inside her head too, and knew it was the real Charles.

"Shit," Raven said, and slipped out of the room, the locks clicking behind her.

Zoey echoed with her own curse and ran to the window.

How in the hell did he get here quickly? Or how long had it been? The stars and a full moon were in the night sky. It would have to be a long train or plane ride from the mansion to Southold.

But she felt his presence, a warm tickle behind her ears.

"Charles!" Zoey yelled out in his voice as she looked outside, lights from the dock and the house flooding the yard with light. Charles was in his chair, on the grass with Hank, Sean, Alex, and Janie, all standing with him.

Charles was dressed regularly, but the rest were in sleek black suit get-ups that reminded her of the ones she saw on Eric and Charles at the beach. Alex had a weird circle contraption on his chest, and Sean's outfit had fabric attached from his sides to his sleeves, like a cape. She noticed Janie was barefoot, not wearing boots like the others.

"Charles!" she yelled out again, banging on the window. She saw Hank look up, and a second later Charles did as well.

'_Are you okay? Has he hurt you?' _she heard his voice in her head. Her heart fluttered and she thought back to him.

'_No. Not intentionally.'_

'_What the hell does that mean? Dammit-' _

Suddenly his presence left her, and she knew it was Frost.

She went to the door and started banging on it, trying to reel in Hank's power to break through the door. It only left a few dents… this door was a hardy metal. She continued to kick and hit the door, and felt the faerie girl's abilities enter her; Erik probably called for back-up.

Her back itched but she ignored it as she took a deep breath and felt the fire building up in her throat.

She stepped back slightly, and pushed out her breath when the door opened. She watched fire come out from her mouth and hit the girl, who screeched as she flew back, stumbling over, her wings tangling as she landed on her stomach. She was steaming, and Zoey didn't give it a second thought as she ran down the stairs.

She had almost reached the front door when a hand grabbed her shoulder and jerked her away. She turned to Raven, keeping a tight grip on her new immensely tingling skin, more powerful than before.

"Raven, let me go," she said, trying to sound stern as Charles, but instead sounding scared.

"What have we here?" Erik said from behind.

She turned towards him, and saw he had a weird helmet on. The grin on his face was swept off when he saw her, and his shocked face quickly turned to a scowl.

"Erik, please, just let me go," she said pleadingly, hoping that her being Charles -nevertheless a standing Charles- would weaken him enough to give in.

Erik ignored her and turned to Frost and Raven, both in original forms.

"We're going to have a chat with dear Charles - the real one, and his _pals_," Erik said assuring. He walked up to Zoey and took her wrist. She felt his power's strength surge through her, and looked around for something metal, but couldn't find anything.

"I learned my lesson, dear," he whispered to her.

"Mystique, why don't we have some fun with Charles? Frost let us all know how worried he is for his darling Zoey, let's bring back some lost memories, why don't we?" he said. Mystique smiled, nodded, and transformed, the blue flecks of skin turning around to create a tall and very pretty brunette. She had on black go-go boots and trench coat.

"Perfect," Erik said. Frost went first, opening the torn door and stepping out. Erik jerked Zoey outside next, with the brunette following.

They all walked forward, Zoey more being dragged, and they stopped in line in front of Charles and the others. They all had the weirdest looks on their faces, all seeing a double of Charles. Charles himself looked at Zoey wide eyed.

Zoey gave Charles a pleading look, trying to say sorry. He closed his eyes, and then opened them.

He didn't even glance at her; his furious eyes were only watching Erik.

"Erik, you have the audacity to kidnap? From _my home_?" Charles said in a dark tone.

"Charles. I guess it had to be sooner, rather than later," Erik said. Zoey tried to pry from his grasp, but he kept a tighter grip, and she gave up. She turned back to Charles, who was looking at the brunette sadly.

"Raven, what are you doing?" he asked.

Zoey looked over to see the brunette smile.

"Don't worry, Charles. I know how much my real form makes you uncomfortable." She had an American accent and a light voice.

"It doesn't make me-" he stopped, and shook his head. "Nevermind, Raven. I didn't come here for a reunion with Moira," he said.

Charles turned to look at Eric, and they started talking, but Zoey continued to watch Raven – Mystique, whoever, still in Moira's form. Zoey frowned, noticing how beautiful Moira was. She hated that she felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hey Beast. How goes the hiding?" Moira asked, nodding at Hank. Hank didn't answer, he just looked down. Then suddenly Raven shifted back to her blue form. Alex spoke.

"First of all Raven, I have to say… that suits you," he said, eyeing her up and down. Janie shifted her feet and looked away, and surprisingly Raven laughed. "But second," Alex continued, "you need to shut up."

Sean laughed, and Hank looked back up with a slight smirk.

Erik jostled her, and Zoey turned her attention back to him. She kicked his ankle, but he didn't budge as much as she wanted him to.

"Stop tossing me around," she said sternly, hearing Charles' voice with more certainty.

"Show me what you can do, with the out of range theory. I don't believe it," he said.

"What, didn't your 'twinkly little bird' tell you all about it?"

Erik turned to Charles, a grin on his face.

"Want to explain this one for me?" he asked.

Zoey turned to Charles, who shook his head. His knuckles were turning white he was gripping the chair arms so tightly.

"Fine, then I will. Charles here has known that Frost was checking in on all of you. He managed at times to block her out."

Her heart stopped.

"You _knew_? Why didn't you say anything?" Zoey asked.

"Because I didn't think he would've taken it this far!" he said in a raised tone. He let out a deep breath, and finally met Zoey's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said weirdly, still having to look at himself. "Zoey," he repeated, "I'm sorry."

Zoey smiled back weakly, and was about to reply when she felt Frost at the back of her mind. She could tell because of the shiver it sent down her neck.

"You telepaths are unbelievable!" Zoey said, looking at Frost in diamond form. Then Zoey felt her skin vibrate again, and Zoey saw Erik watch with a raised brow as she felt her body transform back to herself, and the skin around her eyes tensed up yet again.

That's when an unconventional idea sprang into Zoey's head.

She delved into Frost's power more, feeling the cold and the embracing the chill on her body. She focused on Janie as she fought to keep her diamond form on her face, so as Frost couldn't hear her plan.

'_Janie, I need you right now, ok?_'

'_Woah, this is weird_,' Janie replied in her head. Her lips curved up to smile but she stopped, and went back to a straight face. '_But I'm here for a reason, Zoey. We all are._'

'_Oh… okay. I was thinking that some ivy might help us get away from this spat…_'

'_I'm right there with you. Think big, we don't want them to break easily,' _Janie replied, and Zoey smiled and closed her eyes. She ignored Erik's voice as she felt the ground underneath her shoes start to vibrate. She latched onto Janie's power in use, and she felt the vines sprout from the ground. She opened her eyes and looked down to see thick stemmed ivy slowly creeping up in the air, at the feet of Erik, Frost, and Mystique. It hadn't touched any of them yet, but Zoey spoke to distract them from finding out their plan.

"As I was about to say…," Zoey said aloud, looking first at Frost with a glare, and then looking at Charles, a small hint of a smile at her lips as she talked. When she saw his eyebrow twitch, she knew even he didn't know what was going on.

She felt the stems of the ivy root deep into the ground, and she yelled out "Now!"

She concentrated on the ivy around Erik's legs, and it wrapped around him tightly. He heard him and the others next to her yell out as they realized they were immobilized. Zoey threw her elbow behind her, and hit Erik's stomach. He loosened his grip, and Zoey took a step to run, but tripped, falling onto the grass.

Her own feet were wrapped in vines. Probably her own doing. She turned over and kicked her feet, but no luck. She reached forward and started to tear them apart, but Erik lifted a hand, and a knife came flying from far away. He caught it and sliced at the vines at his feet and legs, and advanced towards her with the knife held high in the air. But then she heard a roar.

It sounded like an animal, and she heard the thumps reverberate in the ground as Hank ran towards them.

A flash of blue flew at Erik and they tumbled in the ground before Hank landed on top of him, his teeth bared, holding the knife Erik had summoned to his own throat. Zoey reached forward and sliced at the vines with her new claws. She kicked a few more times and managed to slip out of the vines. She rolled away and clumsily stood up.

Sean knocked Frost over with a sonic scream. When she got up quickly, Janie was there, wrapping vines around her feet a she threw a punch. They started fighting, Janie having a slight advantage with her use of kicks. Coming from Janie, the brutality was surprising.

Angel had flown from the roof of the house and Alex sent a ray her way, knocking her into the wall and she fell into the bushes, before he sent another ray at Frost, missing Janie by a foot and ripping Frost's feet from the vines as she landed a few feet back.

"Everybody stop!" Erik bellowed out. Hank backed away, and Erik stood up, wiping a little bit of blood from his throat.

Raven stopped kicking at Sean and ran to Erik's side. Janie retreated the vines back into the ground, and started walking backwards, Frost mirroring her moves. Alex rushed up and grabbed to help Janie; she was visibly shaking. Angel flew out of the bushes and landed on the ground to brush herself off.

"It seems you have made your decision, Zoey. I'm sad to see you choose to be a pet rather than a free mutant," Erik said, looking solemnly at Zoey.

"Erik, I would rather be a _pet_ to Charles… than be _your_ prisoner," she said. Erik's brow quivered but he shook his head.

"Well, then. Go. Be a pet."

Zoey started slowly walking backwards. The others followed, slowly retreating, expecting a backhanded attack. After a few feet, Zoey finally turned around to see a large black jet, with a peculiar shaped nose, and wide but incredibly thin wings.

They all rushed to the jet, Janie steadily holding Sean up, who had a bloody nose and a forming black eye, Alex standing near them looking worried, and Charles following behind as Hank stood strong, staring at Erik and the others.

"C'mon Hank!" Alex yelled before running inside. Hank turned and ran to the jet, rushing to the pilot's seat and taking the jet into the air – Alex was starting it up I the co-pilot seat.

"Buckle up NOW, everybody!" Hank yelled as the door started to close. Zoey stumbled but grabbed onto the handles already installed. Janie grabbed Sean's arm and dragged them to the front seats closest to the pit. Charles was already fastened to a special seat to encase his chair at the end of the jet, and Zoey managed to slowly and shakily take a seat next to him.

She blushed as she felt Charles's hands encase around her body as he reached for the buckles, bringing them across her body, and at the sound of the click, Charles finally looked in her eyes.

He looked so sad, Zoey wanted to hug him.

Instead she leaned forward and looked toward the front of the jet.

"Holy shit!" she said laughing. Janie and Sean laughed, but Alex and Hank were too intent on getting home quickly and made no noise.

"He hurt you."

The softness in his voice startled Zoey and she looked at Charles, who was staring at her neck, his face solemn.

"I did give him some attitude, you know me," she said lightly wanting to see his smile again, but he shook his head.

"This is all my fault. I knew Frost had been spying, but I didn't see this coming-"

Before she realized, Zoey reached forward and touched his shoulder, on his padded jacket. His eyes widened, but he didn't move.

"But you saved me, Charles. Yet again. Thank you," she said, staring at him to let him know she meant every word. She saw his other cheek turning pink, and she blinked and drew her hand away. "Thank you," Zoey repeated softly to Charles. "Thank you," she said again, this time louder to the front of the jet.

"But of course! Once Ororo ran into the house screaming, Simon following and making a scene as well, we knew something was wrong," Sean explained.

"Are they back at the mansi – house?" she asked.

Charles half smiled.

"You can call it a mansion, and yes I told Ororo that Simon couldn't be left alone," Charles said.

"And it's dangerous. I didn't know it would get violent, sorry."

"Don't apologize, I knew it would get rough, that's why I had them suit up."

"Like real superheroes," Zoey muttered with a smile.

"Sorry what was that?" Charles asked, furrowing a brow.

Zoey shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing."

* * *

_Please leave a second or two to review! Negative or Positive!_


	8. Chapter 8: Some Like it Hot

_Here's a little holiday present for you all. Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Some Like it Hot**

They all arrived home tired and exhausted, but stayed up as Zoey and Janie fixed up the injuries. Hank needed stitches for a knife wound, Alex had his knuckles bandaged because they wouldn't stop bleeding, and Sean had tissue in his nose when he passed out on the sofa from the extra melatonin Janie dosed him with. Then they had gone to the kitchen after Janie tucked Ori in, to ice the bruises that the rest of them had.

Zoey sat on the floor, leaning against the island as Simon rested his head on her lap as she scratched his ears, and she used the other hand to hold a bag of peas to her neck. Alex had ice blocks for his knuckles and chin, and Hank had eaten the frozen steak that was supposed to help his face, which Erik had managed to punch he had told them reluctantly.

They laughed and talked through the night, mostly about seeing double the Charles. Zoey and Charles both stayed silent, but they couldn't help but steal glances at each other.

Then Charles had glanced at his watch and told them all to go to bed; it was already two a.m.

Janie was the first to wake up that morning, her stomach growling. She walked through the quiet house, and took her a second before she realized everybody else was still asleep. She decided to start cooking brunch, as a nice surprise for the lot.

Since she was alone, she was dancing and singing without shame as she cooked.

"Hold me tight… tell me I'm the only one… and then I might, never be the only one…"

She shook her hips a little as she flipped the chicken breasts in the pan, wincing as a small fleck of flying grease gave her a small burn on her hand, but then going right back to moving her feet and hips.

She couldn't help it. All that excitement of saving Zoey earlier gave her a rush, and it hadn't ended yet. The thrill of being decisive and trapping them in the ivy, the pain of being hit by Emma, the twinge she felt in her stomach as Alex protected her. The running, the combat… Janie loved the feeling.

She was shaking with adrenaline now; she'd gone through her weird depressed phase before she went to bed – which gave her nightmares where she and Ori were back in the city, and she woke in a cold sweat - but when she turned to her other side and went back to sleep, she continued on an adrenaline high of happiness.

She turned to see how the potatoes and garlic bread were going when she bumped into something hard.

By now she should've known who it was but she lashed out, still spooked by her nightmares. Before she hit anything, Alex's strong grip caught her wrist, close to his face. They locked eyes and stood like that for a second or two before Alex broke the silence.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Then stop creeping up on me then," Janie said, and she tugged at her wrist but Alex kept a soft yet sturdy grip.

"I saw you dancing and couldn't interrupt," he said.

"Oh, god!" Janie blushed and shook her head. "For your own good you should've just turned around and spared the pain of seeing that…" She tried to laugh it off but it came out sounding winded. When she smiled widely, she felt the bruise crease on her cheek and winced.

At that, Alex's smile turned to a frown.

"She hit you hard, that bitch," he said and reached forward. She flinched, butAlex still touched the edges of the bruise on her jaw lightly.

"It's fine," Janie said, and shrugged. "And it was you who interrupted before I could kick her ass," she said with a smile. She turned as she pulled at her hand yet again to season the garlic bread.

But he tugged back, rather hard, and she turned around, unable to react before he brought his head down till their lips met.

She sighed into the warmth as he shifted his head to apply more pressure. Her skin tingled as he reached around, letting go of her hand, to bring his arms to her lower back and pull her closer. Janie smiled at the softness of his lips, kissing him back as she relished in the warm heat of his power and the hum of a buzz that was spreading through her.

She then faltered, unsure where to place her hands for her first kiss. She decided to brace herself on his shoulders as she tried to take it all in.

"Hey, what happened?" he suddenly said against her lips and he pulled back only a little.

"Hmm?" she said faintly, her eyes still closed. She slowly opened them to find him less than a few inches away, and could feel his breath mingling with hers.

"You stiffened, like you were thinking hard about something," he said, brushing some strands of hair behind her ear.

"I was… um…" she sniffed, shrieked and turned around to the garlic bread, some of the sides now black. She splashed the seasoning on quickly as she turned off the stove and grabbed a rag to push the pan off the heat.

"Janie…" Alex said, waiting for an answer. She felt his warm touch on her shoulder and turned around as she lightly pushed his hand away. Better not to touch him.

"Nothing. I was just worried about the garlic bread," she said, avoiding his eyes at the last part. How could she explain it was her first kiss? Or that she was freaked out she actually liked it… but knew it couldn't go anywhere?

"Jesus, Janie! Stop being so hot and cold with me!" he said, stepping closer to her. She sidestepped to the counter, and Alex stayed with her.

"I'm not…" she said faintly, surprised at his sudden change in his mood.

"I mean I'm not experienced in this stuff, but gilrs don't shy away so easily fter a kiss, right?"

"What?" she asked, her head snapping up. He was new to this as well?

He raised a brow, and smiled.

"What, Sean and Hank didn't babble to you where I was when Charles found me?"

"No, they didn't," Janie said, truthfully. They'd never told her anything; she had heard them talking about it to each other.

He sighed and stepped back, and the heat leaving her; she suddenly felt unnervingly cold. She almost shivered but crossed her arms and stepped closer to the still warm stove.

"I did something… out of anger, and my power was just starting… anyways long story short I ended up in jail and managed to get along with nobody. I asked for solitary confinement. It was my third year there when one day the door opens and instead of a guard, it's Erik and Charles."

He waited for a moment, then finally turned around to face her and started towards her.

Janie fled to the fridge but Alex managed to reach the door before her.

"That's why I have my reason for inexperience. Now why-" he took a step forward, Janie took a step back and Alex grabbed her wrist again.

His hands were scalding hot.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot!" Janie yelped, pulling her wrist away.

"Shit!" Alex said, releasing her quickly. He saw deep red on her wrists before she rushed to the sink, putting the cold water on full blast. Alex turned to the fridge and opened the freezer box. He grabbed the ice, but it melted in his hands.

"Shit!" Alex said again, and he looked around frantically. He grabbed a rag and oven mitts and clumsily managed to scoop some ice that melted a little slower. He ran over to the sink, where Janie was hunched over the counter, her face clenched in pain.

"Janie…"

He was speechless. He couldn't believe he hurt her. Even more he couldn't believe his power was influenced by strong emotions… towards her. He wasn't feeling angry, he was more annoyed - maybe a little flustered and desperate to kiss her again more than anything. But now he was feeling guilty.

"Janie," Alex repeated, reaching forward put the ice on her wrists. Her head pulled back as she looked up at him, unflinching. Alex raised a hand and lightly rested it on her underarm, cupping her elbow. She didn't flinch, which he gladly took as a sign his hands weren't burning hot anymore. Even better, she didn't seem scared of him.

"Janie, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened-"

"Alex," Janie said, taking a shaking breath as she stepped a smidge closer to him. "It's-"

"Janie, please, we need-"

"What the hell is this?"

Alex and Janie turned their heads to see Charles, with Zoey next to him, raising a brow and slightly grinning. Janie blushed and looked down, stepping out of Alex's reach, but not from the ice on her wrists.

"Nothing, Professor. Just burnt my hand on the stove is all."

"Like hell you did!" Alex said in a raised voice. "Professor, it was me. We were… talking and I grabbed her and…"

"It's really ok, Professor, like you said we're still figuring out our powers-"

"You burned her?" Charles and Zoey asked at the same time. Charles looked downright furious, and Zoey more-so surprised.

"You always tell us we're still learning our-" Janie started but Alex interrupted.

"I was getting annoyed. I didn't mean for my power to fluxuate, I swear! Usually it's just with anger – I lost control but-"

"She was probably making something you didn't like for dinner? Probably made you annoyed," Zoey stepped forward.

Everybody fell silent at the random remark.

"Well that sounds about it. Charles, go, physically tell the others that dinner will be ready soon, I'll help Janie with the rest of it," Zoey said.

To everyone's surprise, Charles left, though only after giving a raised eyebrow glare to the three of them; his eyes lingered on Zoey last, and she shook her head slightly.

"Okay guys," Zoey said turning to them once the coast was clear. "What is going on?"

Janie and Alex fell silent. Zoey sighed, and looked at Alex.

"You. It was probably anger that brought it on? Wh-"

"I wasn't angry. I was just…"

"I'm not being easy enough for you, am I?" Janie suddenly said.

Alex looked stupefied, but she continued. "I bet that was all bull shit, about being inexperienced. I mean look at you!"

Janie stopped, and looked away as she blushed.

"Janie-"

"Well I'm not the easy type. And nothing else is going to happen. It's not going anywhere."

At that she walked over to Zoey and whispered "You can take care of the rest of dinner?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

She left rather quickly and Alex started walking after her, but Zoey held out her hand, furrowed her eyebrows, and brought out the slight anger she felt when Alex first confessed to hurting Janie. A small ray shot out and hit Alex in the back. He stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder grimly.

"_You_ are going to stay and help me. Also, start talking," she said. She went over and closed the door. "Get the garlic bread, scrape off any burnt edges."

She turned to the chicken and grabbed the tongs to turn it over again. It already smelled great and the skin was turning brown, but it needed some more time. Alex did as she told and was scraping off some of the burnt edges, but most of the bread was ok.

"Talk, Alex."

"Why should I talk to you?"

"What?" Zoey asked, surprised as she turned to face him.

"Why should I talk to you when you'll be leaving in a few days? Why should I bother to get to know you more - or talk to you about myself?"

"I think we both know that Janie was hurt in some way before she arrived, even though she hates to admit it," Zoey said. Alex's eyebrow twitched and his mouth went thin. Zoey took the chicken off the heat.

"And I need to make sure that even when I'm gone, you're not going to hurt her anymore."

Zoey wanted to slap herself. What the hell was she doing, getting attached? She couldn't help it; it was the problem fixer in her. It's what helped her get along with the customers at the bar.

She turned back to the chicken to put all the food on serving plates.

"The first week, I was a wreck around Janie. I couldn't form sentences, I ignored her- I was just rude. But she was just… I dunno. She was barefoot, her hair was tangled, and she was so fierce and protective when it came to Ori… but then one day I went to the kitchen and she was making us our first _cooked_ dinner in forever. I just randomly started helping, and we got to talking. I don't know when it happened, but we were suddenly getting closer. I even asked Sean for advice!"

That explains why Janie came to talk to Zoey, when she said he was tense. It was just his personality… and him being a teenager.

"Good thing you didn't take Sean's advice, that boy is not as smooth as he thinks he is," Zoey laughed. That got a laugh from Alex too, who was now bringing out the plates and silverware.

"Alex," Zoey said, and he stopped and looked over at her. "She's still scared. We might not know exactly why," Zoey said, and Alex made a small twitch in his mouth which told her he might know more than her, but she ignored it and continued. "But she needs to feel safe here. She's only been here for a month, remember that."

Alex sighed, then closed his eyes tightly and wrung his hands through his hair.

"Dammit, I hurt her!" he said loudly. "She just… she keeps pulling away."

"Then stop pushing," she said, now bringing him to sit at the counter.

"But I have to… she has to know that we have _something_, whatever the hell it is."

"She's not ready, you have to see that," she said softly.

He frowned, and then laughed.

"It's like with you and Charles, he just-"

Zoey's abrupt laughter interrupted him.

"Sorry, _what_?"

"Exactly my point. You know, he hasn't really smiled or laughed at all since Cuba? Until you came along; the first time we heard him laugh was the day he introduced us to you. He's even been spending less time in his study since you've been here. You have to notice how-"

"He is being a respectful host, Alex," Zoey said, trying to hide her shaky voice.

Alex had just voiced something she never would've thought would be said aloud. She noticed the attraction between them, but she just hid it away because she would be leaving soon anyways, never to see or think of him again after he would most likely wipe her mind of him and the others.

"Stop spewing nonsense and get the others-"

"Not until you stop blushing and look me in the eye and tell me it's nothing."

Zoey looked up, startled at his response. He only looked back.

"What I can tell you, Alex, is that I'm leaving in two days."

He frowned.

"I guess it's a general girl thing, then," he finally said, and left before Zoey could say anything else.

At lunch, they talked about the previous night, Ori sounding jealous but still frightened at what had happened. Then they went their separate ways. Zoey had given Simon some extra tidbits, so she took Ori and Simon to run around outside to burn them off.

Zoey was at it, sprinting along with them. She soon got tired, and instead found shade under a bunch of sunflower stalks, to sit and watch the girl and her dog play.

She heard the faint hum of Charles's chair come up behind her, and she waited for the soft grunt of him lowering to the ground before she turned her head and smiled, meeting his gaze at her level.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" she said. The sun was bright, and there was even a soft breeze in the air.

"I think it might have something to do with her," he said, looking out to Ori and Simon, a bit far but still in sight as they ran around; Ori tripping and then rolling, and Simon barking while prancing around and playing.

"You're right," she said, nodding.

Charles glanced back at her.

"And you as well," he continued. She just shrugged one shoulder. The breeze picked up, moving her hair to dance in front of her face.

She grabbed the hair tie from her wrist and started to bunch her hair back into a ponytail when Charles spoke quickly.

"No, keep it down."

Zoey actually blushed, and she turned to look at him, her arms still in the air.

That almost seemed spontaneous on his part.

"Oh… um, well no. Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," he said, now flustered. Zoey was relishing this moment as she slowly let her hands drop. This was the first time he wasn't so reserved.

He was still muttering something, and Zoey reached forward.

"Charles-" but she stopped, suddenly about to touch his hand. She pulled back quickly, but that was enough to shut Charles up, and make him frown.

"Why are you so scared of me?" he asked, abrupt yet again.

Zoey opened her mouth, and then shut it, turning back to look at Ori and Simon, still running around.

He sighed, and made a move to leave, but she spoke.

"I'm not scared of you… I'm scared of your power."

She almost whispered it, but she knew he had heard it.

"But… why?"

"Seriously? Charles, you can make people do things. You can know what anyone is thinking, you can speak to them in their minds, you can move things, and it's likely that there's more I don't even know about… I'm just scared what that will do to me if I touch you, and it multiplies and strengthens. I don't have a mind like yours; I won't be able to handle it."

Zoey met his blue eyes, and was thrown off by the almost…admiring look he was giving her.

"After all that has happened, you still underestimate yourself, Zoey."

She swallowed, unsure how to reply.

"Maybe. But so do you Charles."

He blinked, and raised a brow. She just smiled.

"Zoey, there's a few things we need to talk about-"

"Zoey!" Ori yelled from afar.

"Well, we still have a day or two to talk. Gotta go! See you at dinner?" she asked. She waited for a short nod before she ran off to Ori and Simon, her heart still beating rapidly.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! And thank you even more for the reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9: Television Blues

_First of all... WOW! Hit the 3,000 views mark in under four months, I am blown away! Thank you for reading!_

_Here's the next chapter, this was a big one for me to write, hope you enjoy!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Television Blues**

The next morning Janie woke up early as usual, but instead of making breakfast for everybody, she poured herself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the sun room with her Emerson book for English study.

She heard footsteps from behind and they stopped. She expected them to say something, but instead they started again, but then stopped abruptly with a small squeak of skin on hardwood. They took a deep breath, and then started walking again.

"Are you going to play an imaginary game of red light green light, or are you going to come in?" she asked, turning a page on her book as she took another bite of her Rice Crispy's.

"Hi-" Alex cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Hello," Janie said, finally looking up. He pulled a chair from the other side of the table, and sat next to her.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

Janie tilted her head.

"It wasn't that much of a burn. It went away in a few hours after enough icing. You didn't hurt me, Alex."

"I _burned_ you… I could've done worse!" he said, running a hand through his bed-ridden hair. She then noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"But you didn't do worse, Alex. We're still getting used to our powers-"

"I should've known that my power was getting out of control-"

"It wasn't just you," Janie muttered, and Alex stopped. He had a hint of a grin, and Janie looked down at the cover of her book, embarrassed he had heard her.

"What you said… that you weren't easy enough-" he started.

"Nope, that was someone else. Did you know, I have a manic twin?"

"I don't think of you like that, Janie," he said as he reached forward and held his palm against her cheek. She pulled back at the contact, but looked up at him all the same. He frowned as he watched a fleeting look of fear pass over her face.

"But you're still scared of me," his hand dropped.

Her eyebrow twitched, but she shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of anything. It's just-"

"We could work out a no touch policy; I just can't start avoiding you. It could work out, but you can't slap me anymore when I come to say hello…"

She reached forward and rested her hand on his fist. He flattened his palm and stopped talking. When he brought his other hand to rest on top of hers, she pulled away.

"It's only that... it shouldn't have happened…"

Alex frowned.

"What happened, exactly?" his gaze was teasing.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I can't have anything distracting me from looking after Ori. Or… from developing my power."

"What happened that could possibly distract you from that?" he asked, and she noticed that he was leaning really close. He reached out and touched at the base of her jaw, tracing it to her chin. His gaze was only on her.

"Janie…"

She frowned again and pulled back, standing up. She picked up the bowl with now soggy cereal and left quickly, leaving her book behind.

Alex picked it up and opened it at the bookmark, further from . It was a postcard from Atlantic City.

Alex raised his eyebrows, surprised she had traveled that far, with Ori, alone.

He tucked the book under his arm as he walked in a different direction from Janie, giving her the space she wanted.

* * *

"_Everybody,_" Zoey heard Charles' voice in her head. She took a deep breath at the warm feeling, knowing he wasn't zeroing on her mind only, and she continued to pick up her clothes that were all on the floor. "_I need you all to come to the living room. There's something we all need to see."_

Zoey sighed, and dropped the pile of laundry on the bed. She was leaving tomorrow, and folding it all for her suitcases.

She made her way through the hall, bumping into Ori who asked her worried questions, but Zoey just held her hand and told her there was nothing to fret about.

When Zoey and Ori arrived at the TV room, the rest were there. Alex and Janie were surprisingly sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, Hank sitting in between them. Sean was lounging on one of the many armchairs. Charles turned his head, and his face seemed distraught.

"Come and sit… I shouldn't explain… you just need to watch."

Zoey felt Ori squeeze her hand tighter and they both walked to an empty armchair, and Zoey sat down before Ori climbed onto her lap.

"And if you are just tuning in," the voice of the news anchor drew her gaze to the screen, "there is some breaking news that might lead you to believe this station has gone insane. But then, we all thought the same after the Cuba Missile crisis. This is real; we have had more than three different experts analyze this footage for any sign of fabrication… and there is none. This is completely real."

The anchor man had a large moustache, but that wasn't what she was looking at; it was the freeze frame of Erik in his helmet as the corner picture.

"What the…" Zoey said, but realized who was in her lap, and faltered - "_heck_ is this?"

"It's real, Zoey. We've been channel skipping for a few minutes, they're all reporting it. NBC, CBS…" Hank said. Zoey took a deep breath, trying to calm herself but failing and looking back towards the set.

"We are going to show this video again, the original broadcast of the so called 'Mutants' and their… abilities. Ladies and Gentleman, in this history changing moment, I present to you… the impossible."

It cut to the video, a close-up of Magneto in a dark room, wearing a helmet and a smile.

"America - the world, we have all been in hiding for too long. Since a little boy I have been ashamed of who I am, but no more," he said. The next shot was further away; showing him with his arm up, a car was levitating next to him. It was spinning and turning, flipping around to prove that it wasn't invisible wires or that sort of trickery. The background was all brick, giving no clue to where they were.

Angel, in a mask, came into view, flying above the ground, her fairy wings reflecting light giving a soft lens glare. Emma, covered in diamonds, came onto screen on his other side. She gave a small wave, and transformed to her human self, keeping the diamonds on her face as a mask.

"We are the future. Welcome, everybody," Erik said, and the screen went black. It cut back to the news reporter.

But Zoey didn't hear what the man was saying after that. Or the calls of her name from the others.

In an almost trance, she picked up Ororo and sat her back down on the armchair. Then she somehow escaped the room and found herself running down the halls and through the house to the sunroom to the back yard. At the last step she stupidly tripped, and rolled in the grass, landing on her back in the glaring afternoon sun.

It was a clear day.

Scrunching her eyes, Zoey put both hands in the air and her face turned lightly red as she concentrated to conjure a grey cloud to block the sun and put her in shade.

She then started laughing. It was better than crying to her, but she felt that this occasion probably called for both so it came to no surprise when her sight blurred as she felt a tear roll down her temple and into her hair.

Zoey was now trapped; with no choice. She had to stay with Charles and the others.

She enjoyed their company, yet knew she had a real life to get back to. But now, she had no choice of leaving.

John would recognize Erik from the bar, no doubt; the bar was known for spats and fights, Zoey and John were good on remembering faces for the police.

He was probably rushing to the news networks this second, calling the mutant report hotlines.

"Freaking step uncle!" Zoey cried out, laughing harder. That's what she told John that Erik was that night he and Charles had arrived unannounced. What the hell was she thinking?

"Well, at least it will throw off the authorities for a while," Charles's voice said rather closely. He was lying on the grass next to her, his chair behind him.

"Yeah, but the authorities will be harassing my distant and close relatives… actually that doesn't sound too bad," she said.

Charles laughed, but then his face turned serious. He propped up on an elbow, and Janie did the same.

"You know what this means, Zoey."

Zoey sighed, and in distress just flopped back down on the grass again, looking at the sky.

"I can't go back," she said almost silently.

There were a few moments of silence. She heard rustling of Charles in the grass, and then she felt the tweed against her arm. She flinched.

"Zoey, it's just my jacket," he whispered. She sighed, not turning to face him.

"Can I at least go back to get the rest of my things? We should act sooner than later-"

"Later tonight."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

At that, Zoey turned her head and stared at Charles's blue eyes only a few inches away.

"It's not your fault; you didn't broadcast the existence of _us_ on national television. And anyways, Simon will love it here."

"What about you, Zoey?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Zoey held her breath. She honestly didn't know. Her time being holed up there – with the exception of the Magneto kidnap fiasco - she had enjoyed. She even accepted that she had grown to care for them. Yet not being able to have the freedom to leave and go the nearest city bothered her, and she didn't even know where the nearest city was.

But she enjoyed all of her time at the house, in the presence of the others. She enjoyed watching Janie and Alex and their tension and awkwardness, teaching Sean how to flirt with respect, talking genetics and such with Hank, and talking about regular girly things with Janie, and even sometimes with Ororo. Even Charles and she had grown a true friendship – though sometimes her heart would twitch to make her think it was more.

She wanted to answer that she wasn't sure if she would like it there permanently, but she would be open to it.

"Charles, I-"

"Its okay, Zoey," he said. She sat up and turned. Charles was already in his chair.

"Just… give me time."

He smiled, but gave no answer as he nodded and then turned around and left.

Zoey lay on the grass for a while alone until she heard the rustling of grass, footsteps coming towards her. The way the ground was faintly vibrating under her let her know it was Janie.

Janie lay down next to her, and she felt her grab her hand.

Zoey couldn't help but smile at the shiver that always went up her arm when she touched another mutant. But also, the gesture was comforting, and Zoey needed it.

For more comfort, Zoey grew a batch of purple petunias next to her.

"Are those your favorite flower?"

"My mother's."

"They're beautiful. But what's yours?"

A green stalk sprouted out of the ground, and a yellow sunflower grew from the end.

"I thought so. That's what you first grew when we met."

She could only nod. Of course she remembered the first day she met them all.

Back then, she had a chance of leaving, back to her normal life.

The sunflower wilted, and it quickly retreated it back into the grass. Vines rose from the ground above them, and formed in an arch, providing them with more shade.

"I know how you feel, Zoey."

"Somehow I doubt-"

"I only planned to stay for a short time, just like you. Ori and I had traveled for so long, we were used to being on the move. When Charles brought us in as guests, he waited two days until he let us know who they all were, and that's when they showed us Hank. I remember Ori screamed in fright, but they all laughed, even Hank.

Each night I had to remind Ori that we were only staying a week. We had each set aside portions for the road and stashed them in our room. On our last day, I woke up late, and wandered outside to find Ori playing with Hank and Alex; she was using her powers. She had formed clouds and she was playing tag with hail and rain, like you've seen. Hank was soaked, and Alex was laughing because he was still relatively dry – he just had to use his power to dry himself off. Seeing Ori so freely use her power, openly laughing and looking so happy… I just had to stay.

Ori hugged me so tightly when I announced to all of them my decision later that night. Ever since then, we've been family. Using our powers as we please, strengthening them with Charles' help… we're home here."

"But I just can't do the whole-"

"Staying in one place thing?"

"Yeah," Zoey said, "I just can't see myself doing that."

"Now that you know about your power, what it can do, wouldn't you want to use it freely? Without shame or fear?"

"But…" she said, and then realized Janie was completely right.

"I know it's a lot to take in. And especially in your case, it will take longer. Do you want to at least come inside?" Janie asked as she stood up.

"No, I need a few more minutes. Thanks though. For everything."

"Back at you, Zoey. I mean it."

Zoey sighed as the vines disappeared back into thee ground, bringing the sunlight back to her. Suddenly grey clouds formed all around, and she shivered at the cold.

That night, they went to her apartment. Charles brought Alex for the muscle. They took a smaller jet that belonged to Charles' parents – one that wasn't tricked out with weapons and such. They landed at a private airfield and took a town car to her apartment.

"Wait," Charles said as Alex reached for the door handle to get out. Charles put a hand to his temple, and his brow furrowed. "Your apartment is taped off, considered a crime scene since you're a missing person now. You're neighbors are awake… I'll let them know we were never here. Alex will come and get you when we're ready to get your things, Zoey," Charles said.

Zoey nodded, and waited impatiently in the car, getting spooked at any noise or car that drove by. She was a missing person. She was back home now, yet felt like a stranger. The bar was down the street. It had seemed like a year ago when Magneto had entered the bar, turned her life upside down, shook it a few times, and then tried to upright it but left it at a tilt.

Before she knew it, Alex was opening the car door.

"Let's go," he said.

Half an hour later, Charles left the doorway to chat with her neighbors that lived above her. Zoey took the moment to ask what she'd been dying to say.

"So how's Janie?" she asked as Alex lifted three boxes stacked on top of eachother to move to the doorway with the others. The rest were all packed away, it was now her clothes to deal with; the shoes and other accessories were packed away. His eyebrow twitched. He walked back to help her pack the rest of her pants.

"She came from Atlantic City, did you know that?"

She raised a brow.

"No..."

"We talked this morning… agreed to be… friends," he growled the last word, his posture tensing up.

"And?" Janie prodded, stuffing the last in the box and taping it up. She moved to her panties and bras, and told Alex to pack up her things in the bathroom.

"She left her book. The bookmark was a postcard from Atlantic City."

"No wonder she's still shaken, Alex. Having to travel that far with little to probably no money, and with Ori to take care of too, it's a lot to deal with."

"That's the thing though; I don't know what it's like. I've been some kind of introvert for these past years," Alex explained loudly, his voice giving a light echo within her small bathroom. There was rustling and crashing noises that concerned her, but she shrugged it off. Most of her cosmetic 'necessities' she had here would be rendered moot when she was at the mansion.

"Think of Dorothy and the Lion making it down the yellow brick road on their own. No good witches, no Scarecrow, no Tinman. And the flying monkey's can do worse than just scare and capture: they take your belongings, they physically hurt you. And don't deny you haven't seen that movie, it's been around for a little bit, even before you were locked up."

There was silence, and Zoey frowned. She dropped her handful of bras into the box and looked up to see Alex looking at her with half a frown, but a happy glint in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, clueless to what she did.

"Nobody's ever talked about my time… _there_… so outright."

"Oh, sorry-"

"No… it's… okay actually. Refreshing."

Zoey smiled.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so get used to that feeling," she said. Alex smiled back.

"What feeling would that be?" Charles interrupted, his voice laced with concern. She looked over to him and he looked the same.

"Oh, nothing Charles. Just letting Alex know he'll have to deal with me and my power when it concerns him," she said quickly. She hated the white lie, but found it necessary where Alex was concerned. The grateful glace she received from him confirmed the feeling.

It took them two hours to get everything packed away into the car. Alex and Zoey did the packing, and Charles kept watch and talked to anybody who passed by and asked any questions.

Zoey now stood in the center of her condo, a handwritten note on the counter to her landlord, with the key on top. She sighed, and shook her head as she felt her eyes getting wet.

She remembered the first time she came in here, the place dirty and dusty. Her mother had died a few months earlier, and she was tired of living with her bitchy Aunt who only treated her as a nuisance, like a pest. She had saved enough money to rent the place for two years straight.

She lived the first few months on noodles and cheap frozen meals, and only had a mattress and a mini TV. It had been a few more months before she had rescued Simon, and then had gotten the job at the bar, and the tips alone helped her furnish the apartment.

"It's hard, leaving a place you know so well." Charles' voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned away, wiped her eyes, and then looked at him.

"You've lived at your place forever, Charles."

"Not for college. I left for college, with Raven, and we got our own apartment in Oxford. I hated leaving that house. And I have to admit I loved opening the doors again. I loved coming back home."

"I lived here for two years. The first few months I only had a mattress on the floor, and a small TV to keep me company," she said.

"Now you have a lot more than a TV to keep you company now, Zoey."

She smiled. He was so right. She had friends here, but she didn't see them that much, she was up all night and slept during the day. On her off nights she would mostly stay home for more rest and laundry, and sometimes she would go out with friends. But it felt lonely.

Now she wasn't anymore. And she had the man next to her to thank for that – even if now she was to become a recluse.

"You're right. Of course."

Charles shrugged.

Zoey sighed.

"Well, I've said my last goodbyes; I guess it's time to go."

* * *

___Shout-out to: __SamanthaSamma, _Rainbow Haired Girl, clarinetgirl628, Whitwhit1893, JGBishop24,, MusicalSoul, mliaab, DaughtersofSalem, whatsername131, FragileToughGirl, Goomba Fortress, and 'Guest' for the reviews that fueled me to continue the story!

_I love Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Reviews are a delicious mixture of milk chocolate and peanut-butter to me._


	10. Chapter 10: New Dawn, New Day

**CHAPTER 10: New Dawn, New Day**

Zoey woke with a start at the beeping of her alarm and 9 am, her arm flying out hard enough to knock it off the table and crashing onto the floor.

She peered down through droopy eyes as the beeping slowed to a stop, to find some unknown wires poking out of the speaker. She sighed, and dropped out of bed, expecting her usual hardwood floor on her bare feet, but instead feeling carpet.

She jerked her head around, and only after seeing the boxes and bags of her things stuffed in the corners of the room did she realize she wasn't in her apartment, but at the mansion.

Where she was to stay indefinitely, all because of Magneto.

She sighed, and looked down at her clothes, the same from the same from the day before. She hazily remembered walking to her bedroom after they returned from packing her condo and crawling into bed.

She threw a light sweater over her old top, and went to the kitchen, her stomach rumbling.

She heard Ori and Janie as she turned the corner and down the hall to the entrance.

"You told her how amazing it is, right? Using our powers freely?" Ori said.

"Of course I did, but remember how long it took us to get used to things? And we had a choice, remember that. She doesn't have that, unless she wants to be questioned about… him, and then maybe taken in? She has no choice but to run for the rest of her life, or stay here. And she seems like the strong type that would never run."

She smiled at that, and decided to make her entrance.

"Good morning," she said as she walked in. Ori and Janie both sent her bright smiles.

"Good morning it is! I've made my special omelet's, have a taste," Janie said, pushing the cheeriness. Zoey only smiled.

Ori dragged her over to sit with them.

"So what were you guys planning to do today?" Zoey asked as Janie placed a plate in front of her, the dish still steaming. She took a bite and let out a sleepy moan.

"Damn that's good!" she said, tasting the bacon _and_ sausage with tomatoes and cheese; great comfort to her wary attitude.

"Just catching up on studies, working in the garden, Ori will find a way to drag the others into playing with her, we practice our powers that way too. Charles will probably shut himself away from his study; the guys will catch up on their comics and TV. Just a usual day."

"I won't be shut in today, ladies," Charles said, wheeling himself in. He was still in his pajamas, plaid blue pants with a soft grey tee; his hair wasn't combed down as per usual, it looked messy and bedridden. Zoey actually liked it, and decided to avert her gaze to the omelet as she took another bite, feeling weird about it.

"Really?" Ori asked.

"I just meant I will be with Zoey, helping her get accustomed."

"Sorry?" she asked, looking up.

"There are a few more… attributes to the house to show you."

His gaze wasn't wary- it was piercing.

She could only nod. He smiled.

"Meet me in the dining room, say in an hour?"

She could only nod again.

"See you then."

* * *

She was waiting in a comfy chair at the big table in the dining room, twisting her fingers. She saw small green veins appear under her skin, but the clearing of someone's throat brought her out of the concentration.

"Zoey, how are you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up.

"This is still all new to you… unfair in your eyes."

"In _my_ eyes? You think it's unfair, only in my opinion, for me that I have to give up my life? My home, my job-"

"But that's all you had, Zoey. Here, you can have more."

"More what? The feeling of being trapped? Having the same thing happen every day?"

"Wasn't that just like your old life?"

"It's not my old life, Charles! It WAS my current life, but Erik had to go and screw it all up!" she raised her voice, standing up and walking away.

"It was only in time that-"

"That what? You both would come into my life and change everything?" she asked, turning back to him, looking at him with anger. His speechlessness only drove her further. "Why am I here, Charles?"

The look on his face as priceless, as if he would rather face his biggest fear as to answer the question.

Alex, Sean and Hank were all taken in after the Cuba crisis, forced into a life of hiding. Janie and Ororo had only stumbled upon them, so he took them in.

But Charles _found_ her, and so did Erik. It didn't make sense.

"Why were you _both_ there? How did you know who I was, what I could do?"

Charles took a deep breath, and looked away as he spoke.

"I _should_ have seen this coming. Come to my study, let's talk there," he said.

Zoey only nodded as they went in silence.

Zoey opened the door to the big study, and Charles rolled in and she closed the door behind them. She glanced at the bear skin rug, hoping it was fake but knowing it probably wasn't - and sat down at the other side of the big oak wood desk, across from Charles.

"This was going to come up with the better tour of the house… but Hank has a creation, that is… beneficial to the mutant cause. He calls it Cerebro. With my power connected to the machine, I can access other mutants, all over the world. I can see what they are doing at the moment, and what their power is."

"So you… _saw_ me?" she asked. How was that possible?

Charles could only smile.

"You were in the park with Simon, running around with him. He tripped you and you laughed for a while as you lay on the grass."

She smiled, and looked away again. That was a daily routine.

Yet soon she remembered again the reason for her ire.

"Why am I here, Charles?" she asked again.

"Well another part of Cerebro is that I can sense their power, how strong it is. You have a power that's at a level Omega. With your rapid evolution to other's powers, it's too massive to ignore."

"Massive? Like a weapon?"

Charles stayed silent but still kept her gaze. She scoffed.

"So I'm a weapon?" she asked, trying not to raise her voice. "I'm a weapon, and you were lucky enough to get me?!

"Dammit, NO!" he yelled out, matching her attitude.

They stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"Sorry, this is coming out all wrong," he muttered.

"Then at least try to say something right, Charles. What the hell do I have to do with all of this?" she asked, finding a sofa tucked at the corner of the study, and curling up on it.

"Your ability is very powerful. With your denial of it, it makes you… dangerous. There are many mutants out there, who are also denying who they are, and they can also be a danger; but with your power… I mean, you saw what happened with Alex, it-"

"I get it," she snapped.

"I know you're thinking we planned this, to keep you in hiding, but that was never my intention, Zoey. I wanted you to have a choice. I would teach you certain affects of your power to help you control it, then let you go back to your life. Erik acts irrationally. He probably wasn't even thinking how it would affect others' lives."

Zoey sat up, and looked to Charles from across the room. She sighed, and stood up, wiping any remaining tears from her face and brushing any stray hairs away.

"You said that you had other things to show me? What is Cerebro?"

A few minutes later was Charles leading her into the large laboratory underground.

Computers lined three of the four walls, and there was a large helmet in the center with countless wires attaching from the ceiling.

Charles rolled his chair to align his head under the helmet.

"When you overcome your irrational fear of me, I would love to help you operate this yourself, to see what it's like," he said, almost childlike. Excited to be related to.

"Just show me how it works. Find me someone in… Alaska. Tell me what they can do."

Charles only nodded, resting the helmet onto his head. There was a click and revving sound. The helmet lit up, and one of the computers started printing.

Zoey rushed over to the paper, and only saw coordinates.

She looked back to Charles, his eyes in a glassed gaze, a look of contempt on his face.

It was only a couple of more seconds before the light died, and the printing stopped.

"Claire Colby."

Charles rolled away from the helmet, coming towards Zoey.

"Bethel, Alaska. She lives with her older brother and parents in a quaint house. She has the ability to destroy matter – make it melt, make it turn to ash, to dust, to stone. Her first item was her alarm clock."

Zoey could only stare. She then broke her gaze to look around the glorious lab around her.

"What else is there?" she asked, taking a tentative step towards him.

He showed her.

There were more bunkers for practicing powers. There was one with a very high ceiling and a pool for Sean. One with dirt in the ground, some patches of cloves were dying for Janie, another with torn punching bags and bent pieces of metal for Hank. Ororo practiced outside, Charles explained, though he let slip he was soon going to have her try to bring weather _inside_.

"Where will I practice?" she asked.

"Everywhere," Charles said, grinning. "In each of these bunkers, practicing the specific powers. You have had physical contact with everyone, yes?"

Zoey shook her head. There was Hank and Sean, and of course, Charles himself.

"Well, physical contact is needed for long range adaptation, right?" he asked. She nodded.

Charles nodded too, frowning.

"Charles, I've told you why-"

"Let's just rest for the day. I'll let the others know. We all could use some recovering time."

"Sounds good," Zoey said, stepping backwards, away from Charles. He was different, with his anger showing so prominently. "See you later then?" Zoey asked, now at the door, her hand on the door knob.

Charles only nodded, meeting her eyes with a regretful look.

She only nodded back, keeping his gaze until the door closed between them.

* * *

_Getting a review is like eating a juicy cooked steak. _

_I fucking LOVE steak! _

_(seriously, you have no idea)_


	11. Chapter 11: Red Red Red

_To male readers: Sorry guys, but its physiology._

_To all other readers and reviewers: Thank You!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Red Red Red **

The next morning, Janie was again uninspired to cook a big breakfast, and made a bowl of oatmeal as she settled in the sun-room She had searched around for her Emerson book, but couldn't find it. She opted for math instead, stuck on a Pythagorean Theorem problem.

A while later, without preamble Alex said hello and took a seat next to her. He took a bite of her oatmeal, only grinning when she glared at him.

"I miss your breakfast. Zoey only makes plain eggs."

"Oh come on, you devoured her toast yesterday."

"I love cinnamon, I can't help it."

She only shook her head, putting her pencil down to rest against her calculator.

"So, you're from Atlantic City?" he asked casually, avoiding her gaze.

She took a deep angry breath.

"What the hell have you been-" her voice faltered when Alex pulled her Emerson book out of his sweater pocket.

"I saw the bookmark. Of course you're a couple chapters ahead," he added.

"You have no right-"

"You left it when you ran out on me yesterday."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She frowned. But then couldn't help raising her voice as she spoke.

"I didn't run!" He raised an eyebrow. She frowned. "What do you want, Alex?"

"Are you from Atlantic City?"

She took a shaky breath. She then shook her head.

"Alex, I'll take a detail for a detail."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I give you a detail about my life; you give me one of yours."

He tilted his head. She only stared back, still frowning. He broke, grinning and shaking his head.

"Fine. Are you from Atlantic City?"

She shook her head again.

"I'm from Ventnor City. How long were in solitary?" she asked.

His jaw twitched.

"Eighteen months. Why the postcard then?"

"I snagged it when we finally reached the city. It was glamorous, so enticing. I wanted memorabilia. Do you remember your family?"

"Of course. I had a younger brother. He's thirteen now. Is Ori from Ventnor?"

"No."

"That's the only answer? We've been giving at least a few-"

"I told you I would give details about _my_ life, not Ori's. That's her story to tell."

He frowned, but shrugged.

"How long were you in prison before you asked for solitary confinement?" she asked quickly. She blushed, and looked away, as though embarrassed she asked it.

"Two years."

"But why-"

"My turn. What were you and Ori doing on your own?" he asked.

She bristled, her breath catching. She looked down, grabbed her Emerson book, and closed her math book tucking her utensils inside.

"Janie?"

She stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"That's enough for today," she spat out.

"Janie, what the hell-" he said confused.

"That's a _huge_ question, and you know it."

He frowned, and his hands balled into fists as he also stood up, his posture tense.

"And asking me about my time in prison isn't?"

"How long you spent somewhere isn't a huge question-"

"I have never told anybody those things! I suppose Charles knows, but I have never let anybody else know how long or why I was there. It scared people when they knew where I came from. I don't know why I thought it would be different for you, but I guess I'm still naïve about that."

"Goddammit you do not scare me!"

"Then _why_ _do you keep pulling away?_" he leaned forward, resting his hands on the table as well, bringing their faces inches apart. Her eyes looked fleeting. He leaned in more until he felt her hot breath mingling with his.

"Oh, shit," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning in even closer, smelling jasmine which made him smile.

"Shit," she said, quieter this time.

He closed the gap, their lips brushing. She gasped, and pulled away quickly, stumbling into the chair behind her. She gave a small string of curses that had Alex laughing, surprised she knew such language. She blushed, gathering her things in her arms.

"I'm not running… I just… I need to go," she said quickly, sounding stressed. Alex could only frown as he watched her scurry away.

"Zoey?" Janie interrupted her thoughts on the sunflowers, and she stopped.

They were working on the garden together. Janie liked to only grow to pods, to nurture the plants with water and watch them grow. But Zoey was just enjoying the power and grew six foot tall sunflowers, big bushes of roses, and bunches of tulips. She couldn't get enough of just creating plant life, regardless of time.

"Yeah Janie?" Zoey asked, raising her hands from the grass, brushing off the dirt. She stood up and turned towards her.

"I have some… female things to ask you about."

"Shoot," Zoey said sitting down, and nodding her head; Janie sat down next to her.

She twisted her hands, forming vines yet again, and then stopped, blushing as she looked up.

"Alex kissed me, that morning he burned me," she said.

"What!?" Zoey exclaimed, feeling an unfamiliar flutter of girlish excitement, something she hadn't felt since high school when she and her friends gossiped about boys. Actually, she hadn't really had a girlfriend to gossip with since.

Then she remembered that Alex had burned her as well. And then when they were packing her things, he said they were to be 'friends'.

"What?" she asked again.

"Well he kissed me, and then I froze – it was my first and I was awkward and then we stopped. But then I was avoiding his talk and he grabbed me to get me to stop moving away from him and he burned me," Janie said quickly and without breath.

Zoey grinned.

"He probably wasn't too happy about you avoiding him, especially after something so intimate, hence the burn."

Janie's face fell to pure sadness.

Zoey then frowned.

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' coming along…"

Janie sighed.

"But, I told him it shouldn't have happened. I said we should be friends."

"But why? You were just saying that-"

"It scared me, Zoey. Having him kiss and hold me so tenderly, then touch me and hurt me. I know it was unintentional, but still…"

Zoey shook her head.

"Remember how I almost destroyed the house, maybe could've killed someone, when Alex came into my range? I felt that power, Janie. And it is close to _impossible_ to control. Seeing Alex hold that power inside and not burst into a ball of red rays, is admirable."

She grinned when she noticed Janie blush deeper.

"But emotions can weaken even the strongest."

Janie tilted her head, then nodded.

"But it's also hesitation with this situation. We live together; see each other at least every day. What if it doesn't work out, and it turns out we hate each other?" Janie asked.

Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Just the other day you were arguing the opposite. And even if Alex is being pushy when you talk, he means well. It's hard not to notice the way he looks at you."

Janie sighed, and shook her head, wincing.

"I'm just so confused. But that brings up the other female thing-"

"You can tell me anything."

"-I've got my period."

There was a beat of silence.

"What's the question?" Zoey asked, accepting the change of subject. When Janie was ready, she would show that she was ready for Alex. Zoey hoped she could help him see the same.

"It's just I could only really shoplift… 'supplies' from supermarkets, but now that Charles isn't even letting us leave-"

"Oh, god. That's embarrassing."

Then she realized that she didn't have any 'supplies' either. That meant…

"Well, that means it's time for a field trip!" Zoey said smiling, hoping some public interaction would help her. She was still feeling stuck. She loved being there, but she hated not being able to leave to go into the city.

"No! Charles can't know!"

"He has a Masters in Biology; I think he knows how the female body works…"

"But he would just hire some service of some sort-"

"Janie, no amount of money can persuade Frank to deliver _those_ kinds of products. Let me take care of Charles. We're going out."

Zoey walked straight to the study after her and Janie finished in the garden, knowing he would be there. She gave two short knocks on the door and let herself in.

"Zoey!" Charles said surprised at her abruptness. She took a seat across from the desk. "We have a problem. This might be uncomfortable to talk about though."

His brow twitched, as did his mouth; she couldn't help but notice.

"I'm sure that there isn't a topic-"

"The adult females in this house need _certain_ sanitary supplies that can only be purchased at a supermarket, that are not likely to be here."

Charles raised a brow, obviously confused. Zoey sighed, knowing she would have to explain further. It still felt awkward to say it aloud, so she tried some more evasive words, hoping he would get the hint.

"Janie and I are going to have monthly… episodes. We will need _things _for that."

Charles held the confused look for a beat more, and then realization crossed his face as he made a strangled sound and coughed. Zoey laughed.

"Now that's out of the way, call your driver. Or if you have a car, I can drive it and I'll take Janie, she could use some city life. By the way-"

"Absolutely not."

Zoey stopped, and stared.

"Charles, you need to-"

"I can send Frank out for the supplies, but in no way are you or Janie leaving-"

"Charles!" she said loudly, and he stopped. "We are going."

She met his gaze, her eyes pleading.

"Please, Charles. Just a convenience store visit. Hell, if you want to send 'protection' with us, bring Alex, he's intimidating enough."

She then realized what that would mean for Janie, and hid a wince.

She looked into his eyes, trying to make him understand she needed this, probably more than Janie. It might be her last chance to clarify a good reason to leave the grounds. Her last time to be out in the public world before she entered a life of secrecy.

Charles sighed.

"I can't risk anything. Just write down what you and Janie need, and I'll make sure Frank gets it."

"Charles-"

"That's all I will say in the matter, Zoey."

She stood there, feeling defeated but making sure not to show it. She didn't say anything as she left.


	12. Chapter 12: Day Siezed!

_WOW guys! Hit the 5,000 view mark, couldn't be more excited!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Day Siezed!**

Zoey avoided Charles completely the next day, almost expertly. He just _wouldn't _understand the need for her to be in public for the last time, so she could relish in it and never forget it. Her hormones would rear their ugly heads if she saw him.

She cooked breakfast with Hank quickly, and helped bring the dishes to the dining room before she scarfed down her plate and said she needed to unpack. Then she left to her room, giving an excuse to anyone at the door, and it was never Charles. After the fifth knock, she ignored it and kept reading, leaving her boxes in the corner untouched.

She figured it would be better to stay away than have to ignore and/or yell at Charles in front of everybody.

When late afternoon came around, she heard Charles' voice with the hard knocks. She shook her head and continued reading the _Catch 22_ book she has swiped from Charles' collection.

There were more knocks. Then they suddenly stopped.

A second later, she felt him invade her mind.

'_You can't hide in there forever.'_

She gasped and shot out of her chair, rushing to the door to swing it open.

"We had an agreement, Charles!"

"Well it's about time," he said wheeling himself in, knocking her legs to push himself past her. She stared at him, surprised. She then saw what he was holding on his lap, and blushed as she looked away. Bags with her needed 'supplies'.

"They came this morning, but since you weren't opening the door, I have to hand deliver them," he said, and she heard the bustle of the bags as he set them down.

She finally turned to face him.

"Please, I can't talk to you right now, it would be better if you-"

"Get dressed, we're going out.

"Wait… what?"

"Get dressed; Frank has the car all ready. Let's go."

He then left, swinging the door closed behind him. She got ready in a daze, pulling on her boots and grabbing a coat on her way out. Charles met her at the front door, and they walked to Frank's car.

"Charles, what is this?"

"I was dull and didn't realize that the trip to get what you girls needed was more-so your last moment to be out in the city."

She almost stopped in her tracks, but lightly stumbled over her footing as she smiled.

"You broke the agreement and I didn't even know-"

"It was all over your face, Zoey. I'm sorry it took me a while to realize it. I hope this will make up for it," he said as Frank opened the car doors.

He did make up for it. They drove into the city and Frank dropped them off at a deli where they had a nice meal, talking quietly about anything _but_ what was going on back home. Charles gave a few details about his time in college; Zoey explained what bartending school was really like.

They cleaned their table up and walked out onto the busy sidewalk. Zoey smiled at the strangers sniping at each other as they bumped shoulders, the honks of the cars, the usual city life.

"You have an half an hour, Zoey."

She turned to look at him, tilting her head.

"Alone in the city. Meet me back here in thirty minutes. And no more, or-"

"Or what, Charles? You'll chase after me?"

He frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head.

"See you in thirty minutes," she said, walking away quickly.

She walked the streets, grabbed a pretzel at a stand, and window shopped for clothes, but splurged on a jade ring, a toy for Ori, and some fiction books, even some YA's for Janie.

She knew her time was up, and made her way back. About a block away from the deli, she felt her body accept a new power, and froze. Someone cursed at her as they bumped into her and made their way around.

Suddenly the car honks near her stopped, and the TV's in the window next to her all turned to static noise. She looked to the street and saw the car owners stepping out of their stalled cars, the honking now becoming intermittent a block away at the unexpected roadblock.

Her knees buckled and she leant against a nearby lamppost. She looked around in the crowd, and met the fleeting eyes of a tall man with bushy eyebrows staring back at her. They continued to stare at one another as the honks grew louder.

"Zoey!"

She broke eye contact with the other mutant, and saw Charles coming towards her quickly.

"Zoey!" he said again as he reached her. "Are you alright?"

He looked around at the scene she created, and frowned.

"Time to go," he said, holding out a hand. She shook her head and straightened herself. He sighed heavily, muttering something about forgetting. He raised a hand, and soon Frank in the black town car pulled up from around the corner before it stalled a couple yards away. She sighed, and shook her head. She looked around for the stranger, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Zoey, concentrate, it'll be okay," he said.

She took another breath, and shook out her hands.

A few moments later, she felt the power leave.

The honking stopped as car engines revved back to life, the TVs turning back to the news broadcasts and talk shows.

Frank pulled up close, and they got in without a word.

A while into the drive, Zoey finally spoke.

"You were right. Though you probably know it."

"Zoey, no-"

"No, its… I understand now, Charles," she said, turning her head to look at him and meeting his gaze immediately.

"It's okay."

She smiled, he returned it, and they enjoyed the ride home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Janie was roused from her nap by a frantic knocking on her door. She groaned, and stumbled out of bed. She grumbled as she reached for the doorknob.

"What?" she asked irritated at whoever was at her door, daring to interrupt her nap.

It was Alex. She straightened quickly, but then gave in to the fact she looked a mess and felt like crap enough, and couldn't do anything about it. Good thing supplies Frank had awkwardly brought to her were tucked in her dresser.

"Your nap usually lasts until two. It's three thirty."

She tilted her head. Alex only stared back. She sighed, and walked back to sit on her bed, sighing. Alex followed in, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm more tired than usual I guess."

"What did Charles and Zoey go out for? I know you guys are close… We've all been contemplating the situations…"

"Like what?"

"Well Sean said it was for breaking off Zoey's current relationships, Hank contemplated surgery."

Janie talked briefly to her when Zoey came home, handing her some books for her and a stuffed unicorn for Ori. She had only said that it was her last time out, and it was for the best.

"It's a girl thing," she said quietly, looking anywhere but Alex.

He was in her room, leaning against her bookshelf, partially filled with her own journals. She could feel the thump of hear heartbeat.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked, walking to sit right next to her. She stood in surprise, not expecting the close contact. He stood as well, staying close.

"You need to stop this."

"'This' is what, exactly?"

"Don't be dull, you know what."

"I want to hear you say it, Janie."

She shivered, took a big breath.

"Stop coming so close to me. You know it makes me nervous - not the scared kind."

Alex only smiled. He nuzzled his nose against her hear, bringing his arms around in a nice embrace that she refused to return, taking in a big breath before he pulled back.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

She could only stare.

"Are you ready for more detail-for-detail later tonight?" he continued.

Janie sighed, and shook her head, almost cowering at the frown Alex took.

"Am I gonna get the silent treatment from now on?" he asked angrily.

"No! Just… don't ask me about those things. I'm not ready yet."

"Janie," he said softly, raising a hand to touch her cheek. She didn't flinch, and his mouth quirked in a smile.

"I promise to keep it light tonight."

She sighed.

"Fine. But when I refuse a question, that's that. The same can go for you too."

He quirked his mouth again, and nodded.

"See you later tonight."

* * *

_Please leave a second to review! _

_And this story is soon coming to an end, but I am planning a sequel, I'll have a poll for the title name up soon, I'm indecisive about it and need help!_


	13. Chapter 13: Lazy Bed

**Chapter 13: Lazy Bed**

The next morning when Zoey woke up, she felt too exhausted and just turned over and went back to sleep. She did this for the rest of the day, ignoring the sunlight filling her room, the faint barks of Simon; her eyes would open, telling her she was awake, but she just turned over, adjusting her body and burrowing further under the covers, keeping her eyes closed.

She wasn't up to facing them. After being proved wrong yesterday when she lost control with another power left her feeling… defeated. She put on a strong face when dealing with the other powers, even though it was hard for her, but losing control again scared her. What if Erik and Charles never came, and she lost control one day and ended up killing someone?

She would hate to look at the others and fake being strong and happy. That she was okay with being recluse.

It was night when she heard her door open, which was a surprise. Nobody had bothered her. The warm tingling in the back of her neck let her know who it was. She hid a sigh. She usually enjoyed his company, but wasn't looking forward to a talk with him right now.

"Zoey?"

"Can't make it to the phone right now, leave a message at the beep…" she ended on a sigh, turning over again, this time bringing the covers over her head.

"Will you at least eat something? Janie made cut-up hotdogs and baked beans, comfort food." he said in attempting voice.

Zoey sniffed, and sighed. The perfect comfort meal. She pulled the covers down to below her nose, looking at the ceiling. She sniffed again.

"And why would Janie feel the need to make a comfort food?"

"Well… I might have said you were feeling-"

"Did you tell them?" she asked angrily, still looking at the ceiling.

"No! No, I just said that you were to be left alone today, that you needed that time alone."

She sighed, and nodded. She shouldn't have doubted Charles. He always seemed to be right. She turned her head.

Charles was at the side of her bed, the tray in his lap. She put the covers down, and shifted up a little bit in a small sitting position.

She took the tray, staying careful of his hands. She dug in automatically.

"Zoey…"

"Eating," she interrupted with a full mouth. She finished her dish in a minute or two, wiped her mouth, and took a deep breath. "Okay, now for the talk."

"There's no 'talk', Zoey. You can't be surprised that I'm concerned you stayed in bed all day."

She stayed silent and stared down at her empty plate.

"It's… too much," she barely whispered.

He sighed.

"I remember the first few weeks after Cuba, the news reports forcing us into seclusion. We were at each other's throats. The strain on me to keep everything calm was tiring. But then a few weeks later, Janie and Ororo arrived and made the house brighter, and we had to watch ourselves around Ori. And then… at Cerebro, I found you. And Hank was the one who mentioned you could use help."

"Why are you saying this? Why are you putting it on Hank for the idea to find me? You said yourself that Erik would also have an interest in me, with my level, what Greek letter was it? I know it was you."

Charles sighed, and shook his head.

"You aren't a weapon, Zoey. You are not… a pet," he spit out the last word; the one Erik has described her as.

"I know, Charles. But this is unknown to me. I know why I can't go back to my old life. I saw the newspapers after Erik's broadcast. I knew what kidn of danger ensued when I lost control the other day."

There was a man-hunt for mutants now. All government agencies were involved, and there was even a hotline for suspicious reports. People had been calling in, claiming they knew some connection to Erik. She knew that John, her co-worker from the bar, was one of them; his story featured in her local city newspaper, calling her and Erik accomplices. Even Charles too -though not by name- John saw him as well.

"He always … that is- he acts irrationally. He's just furthering his 'cause'," Charles said.

"That broadcast probably sent every… mutant… into hiding. He's setting his 'cause' back a few years."

"Like I said… an irrational thinker."

"Thanks for the food," Zoey said, smiling.

"Don't think that will end the conversation, Zoey."

"What else is there to say?" she raised her voice, annoyed. Then she looked back down at the empty plate. She dropped it onto her empty bedside table. She still hadn't unpacked her things.

Charles took a deep breath, but she spoke first.

"No, Charles, no speech. I need to adjust to this. I wasn't like Janie and Ororo, always on the move. I had a home, I had a job. I had-"

"Friends? Those you could be yourself with?"

"Well, thanks to you and Erik, I'm now someone completely different. I was myself, _then_."

There was a long beat of silence. Zoey shook her head, and stuttered to speak. She shouldn't have said that, even she knew it wasn't true. But Charles spoke over her.

"I know for a fact that you knew who you really were, even before Erik and I showed up. You never encountered your power before?" he asked, almost daring her to deny it. She sighed.

"You probably know the answer to that question-"

"Dammit Zoey, stop being so evasive! Just tell me the truth!" he said, his own voice rising. Zoey frowned, threw the covers off her bed, and stood up.

"You want to hear the truth? That I feel like an animal now, helplessly stuck here? That the first moment when I saw Erik, my power manifested, and I never felt so scared in my life? That I never felt so happy when I shared my power with the others the first day I came here? And then that fear came back, stronger than ever, as we watched Erik's broadcast? That the fear is still stuck with me, never leaving? And yesterday, when I almost took out the city's power, right there in the middle of everything, I felt like… a freak! God I hate saying it but I felt so scared… alone, and different…"

She took a deep breath, and looked at Charles, staring back, his face in shock.

"What? Would reading my mind made that better? Well it's not all fun and games for us others, Charles. We don't have it that easy."

"You think what I have is EASY?" his voice rose even more and he wheeled close to her.

"You can make people do what you want them to, think what you want them to, you can hear peoples thoughts, you can-"

"Destroy someone? Turn them inside out? Kill somebody through only my mind? You think who we are is fun and games?" he asked incredulously.

"My _life_ is part of this mess, and you think I'm playing a game?" she asked, her voice at a near scream.

The knock on the door stopped Charles from replying. Zoey stood there, staring back at him, breathing heavily. She then shook her head, and turned to open the door.

Ori stood there, Simon sitting next to her. Ori looked apprehensive, Simon had his ears down.

"You guys are yelling," she said softly.

Zoey's heart skipped with pain, and she knelt down to look at Ori at her level, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's okay, Ori. Just a small disagreement," she said, scratching Simon's chin with her other hand.

"You should be in bed, Ori," Charles said from behind her. Ori shrugged.

"Janie and Alex were talking in the sunroom but then they also yelled at each other and now everybody's in their rooms. I was taking Simon out a final time when I heard-"

"It's fine, Ori. Nothing to worry about, just a small tiff, that's all. I'm sorry if we worried you," Zoey said, finally pulling Ori into a hug. Ori pulled back smiling.

"Okay then. Goodnight, Professor, goodnight, Zoey," she said, smiling now. She gave a last smile before she left, Simon following suit.

Zoey sighed, and closed her eyes to prepare herself as she stood and turned around.

"Your study is far from the other rooms. Shall we continue in there?"

Charles almost looked defeated. He shook his head.

"No, Zoey. Not tonight." He moved to the doorway, his back still turned towards her. "Goodnight," he said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Zoey only took a deep breath before the tears blurred her vision, and she burrowed herself back under the covers.

* * *

_(sometime earlier)_

That night, Alex was the first to arrive in the sun room. He turned on the lamps, setting a dim light over the room, dark enough to still see the stars. He was pacing impatiently when she cleared her throat. He smiled as he turned to see Janie, in a big back shirt and black leggings, make her way into the room and sit on a nearby sofa cross-legged.

He could only smile. Last night as they continued their detail-for-a-detail game, he learned more about her than he would have if he spent a few more months together, and the same went for him. They talked about family, old friends, embarrassing moments, and favorite foods.

Tonight, he was planning to push a little more. He was even willing to give up his dirty secrets to find out why she was so scared all the time.

"So where did we leave off? I believe it was you and your 'original' Philly Cheese Steaks for best food?" she asked, actually smiling at him. He found it a rare occurrence, and tried not to frown about it.

"Actually I was thinking of different questions this time," he said slowly.

She titled her head.

"Like what? Guilty pleasures? Ooh, or favorite games!"

"What are you scared of, Janie?" he blurted out.

She froze, hand mid air to brush her hair back. She stood up quickly.

"You told me you would keep it light-"

"It's a simple question, Janie."

"But-" she stopped, realizing she was caught. She started to move, needing to escape. "Well, I'm really tired, can I take a rain check-"

Alex moved in front of her, she had to stop abruptly and ended up stumbling right into him. He caught her with warm hands, and held her close.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't let me know what happened?" he whispered. She jerked away, but he kept his grip.

"I don't need your help!" she said loudly.

"You still jump at noises, Janie. Like a scared animal. Ori too, hers eyes just get wide, but she doesn't react like you do. And you still don't like it when someone touches you. What happened?!"

"Dammit just leave it, Alex!" she struggled more, but Alex used it to his advantage to bring their bodies even closer together.

"I can't, Janie, don't you see that it hurts me to see you like this? Scared when-"

Her grip tightened on him and his voice faltered. He drew his head back, looking into her eyes. They were wet.

"Janie, no," he said, bringing a hand to her cheek, wiping the first tear away before it fell. Her face contorted, and she frowned as she tried to pull away again, but failing. "Nothing you say can change what-"

"They attacked me. I was useless, weak. They… they took everything from Ori and I… and they touched me-"

"Where are they? Tell at least one of them is alive, I would love to just-"

"When they started touching me, Ori brought lighting on one of them, killing him in an instant. The others ran away scared."

She looked down, and Alex's grip tightened even more. She winced, and pulled away in his moment of distraction.

She went to the nearest sofa and sat on the arm. Alex moved in front of her yet again, trapping her in but not touching her. He was breathing heavily with fury; she was shaking, embarrassed and scared. He looked reluctant to, but pulled away anyways, giving her space.

"I'm sorry, Janie-"

"Why did you ask for solitary confinement?" she asked suddenly. He turned around to look at her. She crossed her arms, and raised a brow. "Detail for a detail, buddy," she snapped.

He sighed. At least she wasn't asking _why_ he was in prison in the first place. He sat down on a different sofa arm.

"I was still angry, from everything from before. Having to deal with stupid idiots who thought they were something important inside a place with iron bars and guards who abused you. And I knew my power would manifest even more… so I figured being alone was better, where my power wasn't roused by…"

"People like me?" she whispered. He lost his control with her, burned her arm.

"No!" he said automatically as he turned to face her. "God, no, it wasn't _you_. Charles said so himself, we're our powers, we are the only ones with control. With you…"

"What?" she asked softly, making his heart twitch.

"With you… I just got angry that you pulled away after what we shared. Something I had wanted to do for a while… why do you always pull away, Janie?" he asked.

"I-"

"Well this wasn't what I expected to walk in on," Sean's voice interrupted.

Alex closed his eyes and let go of Janie, taking in deep breaths. He was too tempted to blast Sean with a little shot, not to hurt him, but at least knock him off his feet.

He turned, and Sean was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smug grin on his face.

"Sean, don't you have anything better to do than be a peeping tom?" Janie asked.

"Ditto, Sean," Alex growled. Sean's eyes widened at Alex's tone.

"It's late guys, I'm tired, goodnight," Janie said, slipping past him and rushing away towards her room. Alex called out after her, but she didn't stop.

Alex turned to Sean, who rasied his hands.

"What is the problem, Sean? Can't I have one break with her? You know that-"

"You're being rash. What if it doesn't work out?"

Alex inhaled and exhaled, running his hands through his hair.

"We were friends first; we'll become friends again-"

Sean laughed.

"You actually believe that crap? C'mon, man. We all _live_ together, it will ruin the whole vibe!"

"There's no vibe, Sean-"

"We're a family!"

"I know that, more than you will ever know, Sean."

Sean shut his mouth, and stared for a second or two before slumping his posture, backing down.

"Alex… I just… you haven't… even I put on a show, but you know… ugh! Alex, how did this happen? You never even said-"

"To get some 'in her pants' jokes thrown back at me? I don't even look at her like that…" he said faintly.

"Alex, I wouldn't do that-"

"Enough, Sean. Just… try not to put on your act so much. We all know who you really are already, no need to pretend."

"Like you're pretending you don't want to throw me down right now?"

Alex grinned, and Sean laughed.

"That's more like it, buddy. C'mon, let's go finish some Spiderman before we crash."

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews! So excited that more people are enjoying the story! End is coming near, watch out for the poll!_


	14. Chapter 14: Hey School Boy

**Chapter 14: Hey School Boy**

The next morning Zoey woke up determined, a plan in her mind. After spending the night before tossing and turning, the idea came to her out of the blue.

She cooked breakfast for them, making the extra portions for Hank first, adding a generous amount that he enjoyed quickly. They were always the early birds, and Hank always exchanged the large breakfasts with delicious coffee.

She told him of her plan as she cooked the meat and eggs for the rest, to be ready when they woke. Hank gushed his praise at the idea, even giving suggestions at what she should say. She felt more determined after that, and left before the others came to finish her plan and ideas for what was to come.

She entered Charles's study later, and sat down at his desk on one of the armchairs. She was tempted to look around his desk to see what he was up to, but instead opted for a book on starfish and regenerative powers as she waited for him to arrive.

After a while she heard the door open, and looked up.

"Zoey!" Charles said, truly surprised. "Hank told me you were still sleeping."

She smirked.

"And you really believe he made that breakfast?" she asked.

Charles, looking beat, shook his head and moved to behind the desk, clearing some papers, stuffing them into a folder.

"Touché'. But why the secrecy? Why the hiding in my study?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I've always left that option open, Zoey. You know that," he said, smiling, finally glad she was opening up.

She stood up and started pacing, then rested her hip against a chair.

"Well this doesn't have to do with me, Charles. It's… bigger."

Charles tilted his head, yet still smiled.

"Now I'm intrigued."

Zoey sighed, and stood up.

"This is somewhat of an ultimatum, though. I've realized that this might be the only way. You know I can't live this recluse life, with no outside contact…"

"Zoey, you already know the dangers, do I have to spell it out-"

"You have to continue with your vision, Charles."

He stopped, and drew back. She took a deep breath, and continued, hoping her voice wasn't shaking.

"Charles, you need to make this place a school."

At that, Charles looked like he had been slapped. His face turned angry, almost scaring her. She took a step back.

"How the hell-"

"Hank has, innocently, a big mouth. He only mentioned it in passing, but then when we went to the city… I didn't tell you but I went to the library and looked your name up," she was now pacing. "I didn't know why, I mean you being recluse with the others I didn't know why I expected anything, but you came up in some papers, about your time at Oxford. Your thesis was published worldwide, your theories on biology and DNA has broken through a new age to the way they're viewed. You've even given several lectures and were offered a Professor's position. Charles, think about it! It's perfect. I know that you're all family here, but you were first their teacher. And I know it's cheesy to say, but look how they've grown."

"How could making this place public to other people be a perfect idea?" he asked.

She shook her head, and brought out the small packet of paper she had created: her handwritten notes and ideas.

"Charles, I am the perfect example as to why this school should exist, and more-so why you should be the one to lead it. If I had never met you, like you said, I could've become a danger to others if I ever came across another mutant and had no control."

He was still frowning, but his hands relaxed, and she saw that as a good sign. She put the folder on the desk, as she continued; smiling as she watched Charles pulled it towards himself.

"Even more, if I never met you, I would be alone, not knowing who I was, or how to control myself. Here, they would belong.

It doesn't have to be public. Make it a private boarding school, interview before admission. Meet the family at their home, break it to the student if they don't know, and give them the option. Depending on the family we tell them the truth, or break it at the school, where the student is safe."

Charles stayed silent, his gaze stern and still on hers; his face indescribable in emotion.

She sighed, and stood up, feeling lost. She knew this was a stretch, but she had hoped he would at least consider it. It looked like he wouldn't even give it a chance.

"Right now, there are a million of mutants like me, younger, even more clueless, who need someone to pick them up and let them know they are not alone. I know for a fact everyone in this house once had that dreadful feeling. And I know for a fact everyone here would be willing to help put others out of their lonely misery, and show them there's a place they can be themselves, that there's hope."

She walked to the door, opened it, and paused as she turned for her final words, though dramatic, would stir him.

"We all need hope, Charles."

* * *

She was lying in the grass later that afternoon when she felt the thumps in the ground reverberate around her. She diminished the wildflowers she was growing as a shade cover and turned her head to watched Hank jog towards her, only in a pair of large sweats, his blue fur looking damp from sweat.

He stopped and sat down next to her.

"How did it go?" he asked excitedly, still catching his breath.

"Not too well, he seemed so angry. It was unheard of, almost. It was scary, I've never seen him like that."

Hank looked surprised.

"Well… that was somewhat expected."

"You knew he was going to get angry? You sent me into a trap?"

"I knew only _you_ could actually bring it up with him, Zoey."

"What is wrong with you? And why does Alex seem to have the same idea? You two pre-pubescent fools have it all mixed-"

"Alex is eighteen, Zoey, Sean is seventeen. I'm nearing the legal drinking age. All past puberty. Now, please just realize, that coming from you, Charles would have a chance of considering it."

"Why?" she asked aloud, more-so to herself.

"He feels responsible for you being… here - not temporarily. If you could make a suggestion like that… he might think it over again. With another adult, he would have a better chance of actually starting it."

Zoey tilted her head.

"You really want this, don't you?" she asked. She remembered bringing up the plan to Hank. The way his face lit up, how the many plans just came spilling from his smiling mouth…

"It's a perfect idea. Kind of disappointed I didn't think of it myself. I had only overheard him talking it over with Moira. But then… he touched her head, told her a few things, wiped her memory, and she walked way in a daze, almost like a mental patient. After that… I never heard mention of a school again."

"Why doesn't he see how important it is now? Even after me? I mean how many level whatever I am are out there?"

"Omega… and very few. But even so, the other levels… the danger that a mutant can bring with ignorance of their powers… can hurt many more than they can save."

"But why doesn't he want to do it? Why the hesitance?"

"Well, I hate to say this, but you might have to be the one to figure it out."

* * *

Zoey went to the kitchen to help Janie and Alex carry the plates to the dining room, frowning at the weird silence as they ignored the other.

They started dinner without Charles, who had been in his study all day. Zoey was enjoying watching Janie and Alex steal awkward glances at each other, still staying silent. Hank and Sean argued over who could break things easier, Ori giving her own ideas with what lightning can do to metal.

Charles entered amidst the laughter and came to the table, stealing a bite of chicken from Ororo's plate. He then cleared his throat, locking gazes with Zoey.

"Can I talk to you?"

The room fell silent. Still looking at Charles, she simply nodded and stood up.

"Hank, finish my plate," she said as she started to walk to the study, knowing he would want to talk there.

She had become accustomed to the study now. She opened the door for them, and took a seat on one of the sofas as Charles rolled next to her.

They sat in silence, daring each other to speak first.

"Zoey… I need to say first that I'm sorry."

"About what?"

He shook his head.

"About many things. Frost spying on us, knowing Erik was an imminent threat. Not noticing that you needed an excuse like… well your excuse to have a final day in the city. Cutting you off earlier this afternoon, not giving you a chance…" She only titled her head. He ran a hand through his hair.

"But I'm here to really say that… I agree with you."

She sat up straight, unbelieving.

"I… I should continue with this becoming a school."

She smiled.

"That's great, Charles."

He only smiled back.

"I found us a first candidate. I went to Cerebro this afternoon. He's a foster kid, and his parents are scared of him."

Zoey's heart broke silently, but then warmed at the thought that Charles thought first to save him from such a broken place.

"What's his name?"

"Joseph. I was wondering- I mean if you don't mind…"

"When are we going, Charles? I'm excited to welcome a 'first' new student."

"Well, there's a lot of details to work through. I'll need to transform another wing or two into dorms. Finalize a class schedule; get the school accredited, even though I'll need to wipe the minds of the board. But still, it needs to be legitimate. I was thinking maybe a few weeks?"

She smiled brighter then.

"Anything you need Charles, I'm here."

He smiled, and nodded.

"I didn't know until then, but I needed you," he said quickly. "I needed that push."

"I think that maybe I need this too, Charles. To help those like me… like us."

He only nodded.

"Charles," she said, and he finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Thank you."

"No," he said, smiling and shaking his head before tilting it to smile at her, "thank you."

The next morning, Zoey and Charles waited until they had all gathered to break the news.

Hank shouted out in a growl, scaring Ori, but they all ended up laughing and agreeing at the idea. Zoey only beamed at their responses. Alex seemed hesitant, but he was nodding and smiling among the others.

"Now I'll need to call a construction crew, we need to convert the whole west wing into dorm rooms. And I need to create syllabi, help Zoey out in becoming a teacher, and a lot more. This is going to be a slow process," Charles finished

They all nodded together.

"Whatever we can do to help, Xavier, just let us know," Janie said, smiling.

Charles returned the smile.

"Get ready to meet some more friends."

* * *

_That's the story! Part two is coming up soon, please check my poll to help the decision of the title! _

_And as always, leave a review!_


End file.
